Hetalia High
by AnimeLover-Til-I-Die
Summary: ((RomanoxReader)) "My name is (name) and I recently exchanged schools. Now I go to Hetalia High filled with a whole bunch of guys, a few girls of course, and this one jerk by the name of Lovino Vargas. And who the heck is this 'Bad Touch Trio?"
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So it's not the best I've written compared to my other story. BUT WHO CARES. I wrote this forever ago. B| GET OVER YO SELF, FOO. **

* * *

Why the hell am I here? I feel so awkward and out of place already being the new girl in school. And I haven't even been here for ten minutes! Girls giggling when I walk by. Boys staring at me and then nudging their buddies with a teasing grin. Geez, I hate having so much attention like this. I was standing at my locker, messing with the combination so I wouldn't have to re-learn it later and trying to ignore a group of boys staring at me from behind at the same time. I finally managed to open it with a smile curling at my lips, and of course once I did, one of the boys slammed it shut and leaned against with his elbow.

"Hey girly. New in school?"

Oh god, seriously?

"Um, yeah. Now would be so kind to get the hell off my locker?" I glared at him and his gaze only seemed to falter a little bit at the harshness of my words. However, a big smirk was slapped on his face and he took a step closer.

"Ooh. Feisty. I like it~."

"Ooh. A player. I hate it." I placed my hand on his shoulder to try and push him away, but all he did was place his own larger hand over mine, wrapping his fingers around my delicate (s/c) ones.

"Aw, come on babe. Don't be like that."

"You keep getting near me like that and I swear I will bring my knee up into your balls." I spat. A flash of panic could be seen in his eyes and I smirked in satisfaction. At least he was smart enough to back up.

"You're an interesting one. It's sexy~."

That's it.

"Get away from me!" Before I could even manage to recollect my thoughts and stop myself from doing anything stupid, it was too late. A loud smack echoed around in the somewhat empty halls and I could feel a stinging pain in my right hand. Oh shit.

The group of guys that stood by and watched the entire scene unfold before them finally decided to do something and grab the boy by the shoulders, dragging him away. Though, before they got out of earshot, I could hear the angry teenager screaming at me from down the hall.

"You'll fucking regret that! /No one/ slaps Matt Tucker like that and gets away with it, bitch!"

Great. My first day and I already made enemies. Letting out an irritated sigh, I finally got my locker to open and put everything I don't need away. I clicked it shut and took a look at my schedule.

"Ok, so my homeroom is with Mr. Germania." I blinked in confusion. What kind of name is Germania? I shrugged and began searching around the halls until I finally found it in the hall only 7 doors away from where I was standing. I reached forward to grab the handle and I opened the door slowly, walking inside with a very skeptical look on my face. People turned to look at me for a moment before turning back to what they were doing. They're acting as if having new students walk in was just another regular thing here. I saw the teacher sitting at his desk, but he didn't seem to notice me walking in so I just went to go find a seat somewhere in the back of the class room. I took out my sketch pad and began to randomly start drawing a picture of a wolf. In the middle of drawing though, there was a large slam in the front of the room and I looked up in surprise. There stood a group of 3 very different looking boys. One of the three had long wavy blonde hair that reached just above his shoulders in a very fashionable manner, olive skin, bright sky-blue eyes, and a bit of stubble on his chin that made him look much more mature. He looked around the room and winked at all the girls in the room. The second of the trio had fair tan skin, unruly, chocolate-brown hair, and sparkling, emerald-green eyes. He smiled like an idiot and waved at everyone in the room. And lastly, the third of the group had very pale skin, almost like an albino, silver-ish white hair, and very strange blood-red eyes. A smug aura could be easily noticed surrounded the last one, too.

Mr. Germania looked up angrily and glared at the three with icy-blue eyes. "You're late again you three."

"Lo siento, senor~. We were kind of busy." The tan one spoke in a smooth Spanish accent.

"Oui. VERY busy." The, now very noticeable, French one chuckled.

"We got in trouble with another teacher, Vati. Nothing bad." The white haired spoke in a heavy German dialect and waved it off. They started heading in my direction and so I pulled my hoodie up fast, looking down to continue drawing. What was the point though? Someone pulled my hood back down and I could see out of the corner of my eye that it was the albino of the trio.

"Oi. Frau. You're in mein seat."

"I don't see your name on it."

"Espera. Are you new senorita?" The Spanish one asked. I nodded.

"My my. You are belle, no? Comme une fleur. Ohonhonhonhon!" I don't speak much French, but the only words I caught onto were beautiful and flower. What a flirt.

"Um...thanks?"

"Oh~. We haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Or you can call me Espana~." The Spaniard winked at me and smiled like earlier.

"I am the handsome Francis Bonnefoy. Also known as France~." Frenchie took my hand without warning and kissed it gently, but I pulled it back.

"Und I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt! But call me Prussia. We are known as the Bad Touch Trio!" The albino announced proudly.

"Interesting group name. My name is _ _," I paused for a moment, "Why are you nicknamed after countries anyways?"

"Most people here are nicknamed like that. Now move from my seat." Prussia grumbled. I narrowed my eyes and was about to say something, but Spain interrupted before I could.

"Now now mi amigo. We can just sit next to her. It won't be that bad."

Prussia crossed his arms and grunted grudgingly. "Fine." I decided to ignore them as they all took seats next to me. Spain sat in front, France on my left, and Prussia on my right. Deciding to just ignore them, I continued to draw my wolf in silence.

"What are you drawing senorita?" I heard Spain ask. I looked up to see him turned in his seat and grinning at me.

"A...wolf." He didn't stop grinning and he started to examine my sketch.

"You are very good mi amiga."

"Thank you."

Low snickered was heard next to me and Prussia leaned over in his desk to intervene in our little chat.

"What you und katzchen talking about?"

"What'd you call me?" I asked.

"Katzchen." He answered smirking.

"I know that! I meant, what does it mean."

He laughed and turned back to face the front. "I'll let you figure that out."

"Jerk."

"Alright class! Everyone take your seats! We're about to begin class!" Mr. Germania shouted over everyone and abruptly stood up from his chair behind the desk. I sighed and put away my sketchbook. I didn't have much time to work on it due to the damn trio. Ugh.

"Alright. As some of you has noticed, we have a new student. Come up to the front and tell a few things about yourself." I could feel my blood run cold and I snapped my attention to the front of the room so fast I'm kind of surprised I didn't end up breaking my neck. What!? I don't want to go up there!

"Senorita. You have to go up there." Spain whispered to me.

"I hate being center of attention though." I whispered back harshly.

"Oi! _! Get your arsch up there!"

"I don't want - ahh!" Before I could even register what was going on, I was thrown over Prussia's shoulders and he carried me up to the front of the room with my legs and arms flailing around helplessly. I was getting glares from the entire girl population in the room. What did I ever do to them?!

He put me back on the ground at the front of the room and stood next to me with his hands on his hips. "Talk."

I turned to the class and shuffled my feet. "W-Well my name is _ _ to start off with. I e-enjoy drawing in my free time. I hate being center of attention..." I paused to glare at Prussia but he just gave me a smug grin in return. "...and, yeah. That's all I guess."

"Good enough. Now go back to your seat." I let out a sigh of relief and scrambled back to my seat at the back of the class without a moment to waste. My arms were slammed on my desk's surface and I hid my face in them. Mr. Germania started class with a boring, yet stern voice that most teachers have and since I was new, I didn't have to do much because I have to catch up before I could actually start anything in the class. So I stuck to writing down notes from time to time. I saw a piece of paper land on my desk and I picked it up to read it.

**_'Let me see your schedule'_**

I looked over to my right to see Prussia glance in my direction. I sighed and began to rummage through my binder to find it. Once I did, I passed it over to him and he smirked. He took his pencil and was writing things down and circling different classes. What the hell is he doing to my schedule? When he was done, he gave it back to me and gave out a small "kesesese~" kind of laugh. It was really weird. I looked back to my schedule to see what he did to it. He wrote down Spain's and France's name to any classes I would have with them and he circled the ones I would have with him. I noticed that I have at least one of the three in every class for the entire year.

**_'Why'd you tell me what classes I have with you guys?'_** I passed the note back to him.

**_'Cause I'm awesome'_** was his reply. I face palmed. I took another look at my schedule and saw that I had my next class with Spain. At least it's the normal one I'll be talking with. Anyways, I placed the note in my binder to keep and I went back to writing notes.

"Alright. Class is over. Now get out." Mr. Germania barked. Dang. Class is over already? I gathered up my stuff and followed the guys out the door.

* * *

**(( It was revised today since I realized my writing sucked when I started this. OTL ))**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hetalia! /sobs.**

* * *

"Hey Spain. I have the next class with you. Can you help me get there please?" He looked down at me and smiled.

"Of course senorita~! Sigueme!" He started walking down the hall and I followed right behind him. We walked in silence for a bit before he finally spoke up. "Oh! You might get to meet mi tomate today~!" He announced.

"Your tomato?" I asked curiously.

"My close friend Romano. He has a foul mouth and short-temper though." I smiled.

"I'm somewhat the same way. I think I'll be able to handle him." Spain laughed and we continued to walk. After a while we finally stopped at one of the doors. He opened it for me and I walked inside. "Thanks."

"Oi! Where were you bastard!?" Someone shouted when we entered the room. Spain rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously.

"I was helping _ get to class." I heard stomping and a boy with dark chestnut brown hair, hazel eyes, and a strange curl sticking out of his head came walking up to us. He snorted and looked down to me.

"Who the hell are you?" I twitched.

"My name is none of your damn business unless you ask nicely bastard." I snapped back at him. He looked surprised and a bit angrier, but he scoffed and asked again.

"Fine. Who are you?"

"_ _. New to this school. You?"

"Lovino Vargas. But I prefer Romano." He crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"See? Was that so hard?" I pat his head like a dog and he turned his face away. My eyes wandered over to his strange curl and I slowly reached over. I pinched it and gave it a small tug. Romano snatched my wrist quickly with bright red cheeks.

"Don't touch. My curl!" He yelled and tightened his grip. I let the curl go and I pulled my wrist out of his grasp. I rubbed it and glared at him. He glared back. It was like we were trying to see who would flinch first under the intense anger in our glares. But our war had to end as Spain came between us and put his arms around our shoulders cheerfully.

"Come on mi amigos! No need to fight. Let's go take our seats, no?" He let us go and began to push Romano and I towards some desks by the window. I felt someone's eyes boring into the back of my head as I was being pushed. I didn't like it. I sat in the desk closest to the window. I had Romano sit to my right and Spain sit in the desk in front of me again. He turned in his seat and smiled. "Would you like to meet some more amigos senorita?"

"Um...sure?"

"Hola! We have a new student! Who wants to meet her?" Spain called out to the class.

"New student!? I do! I do!" A loud, obnoxious voice called over everyone else. I heard loud footsteps and desks being pushed around to come over to us three. I stared out the window to hide my flushed face from everyone. What the hell is he thinking just calling out like that? That damn Spaniard. Someone slammed their hand onto my desk and I jumped in shock. "Hey there new girl! My name is Alfred F. Jones and I'm the hero of this school! But you can just call me America!" I looked over my shoulder to see another boy grinning widely at me. He had sandy brown hair and aquamarine blue eyes that shone with excitement. He also had glasses on his face and a weird piece of hair sticking out on the top of his head.

"Um...Hi there. I'm _ _. Nice to meet you?"

"Hahahaha! Take that England!"

"Take /what/ you git?!" Another boy shouted back at him. His face red in anger. He sighed irritably and made his way over. "Hello there. My name is Arthur Kirkland. But people call me England around here. And you are, love?" He held his hand out sweetly. I gladly took it.

"_ _." I smiled up at him. "You are the only sane one here I met so far!" He chuckled and released my hand. He wasn't to bad looking honestly. He even had a nice British accent to match. He had bright blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and fair skin.

"Trust me. There are a lot more crazier people than who you met so far, love."

"Oh really? Damn." I muttered. I suddenly heard a small cute laughter and a strange green flying bunny flew in front of my face. It had the scent of mint.

"Flying Mint Bunny! You're here! I want you meet _ _. She's new here." England smiled. I waved at him and pet Flying Mint Bunny's head.

"Nice to meet you!" I giggled. "You're so cute~!" Flying Mint Bunny flew over to me and nuzzled my cheek. I looked over to England and he seemed to be shocked and amazed at the same time. "What?"

"You can see him too?" He asked.

"Uh...yeah? What? Can no one else see him?"

"_? What are you doing? You were talking to yourself." America pointed out.

"No I wasn't. I was talking to Flying Mint Bunny." I responded.

His bright blue eyes widened and he looked mockingly upset. "Oh geez. Another England!" America screamed and buried his face in his hands.

"Ignore them. They're idiots." A female voice piped up next to me.

"I can tell." I laughed.

"Hi there. My name is Elizaveta. Also known as Hungary around here." She smiled at me and shook my hand.

"Dude, Hungary! We are not idiots!" She let go of my hand and turned to America dangerously. She seemed to have pulled out a frying pan from who knows where and waved it in front of his face.

"Don't make me use this America. I will do it. I use it on Prussia all the time and everyone knows it." She muttered evilly. America gulped and hid behind England who only scoffed at her threat.

"Come on you wanker! It's not that bad!" England yelled the man hiding behind him.

"I-It just reminded me of a h-horror movie I saw o-once. That's all! I-I'm the hero after all! I'm not scared of a f-frying pan! Hahaha~!" His laugh was still loud but it had a hint of nervousness in it. I shrugged it off. That was everyone who wanted to get up and meet me and I started to get more comfortable around them. That's when I noticed someone hiding in the corner of the room. He had long blonde hair, glasses that look similar to America's, another strange curl on top of his head, and a cute polar bear in his arms.

I stood up and the small group watched me leave. The boy seemed to be trembling and I smiled at him.

"Hi there. What's your name?" I asked him. He let out a strange squeak noise and turned to me. He had smooth indigo eyes.

"M-My name is Matthew W-Williams. But I'm also c-called Canada." He spoke in a whisper and he gave me a small smile. I returned it nicely.

"Guys, I think _ is crazy. She's been talking to herself for the past 5 minutes!" America exclaimed again. I heard the sound of something heavy cutting through the air and America shriek in terror.

"So what are you doing sitting in the corner by yourself?" I sat in the desk next to him and gave him a curious glance.

"O-Oh! I always sit here. N-No one really notices me a-anyways.."

"How can they not notice you? You're a person like everyone else."

"I might as well not be." He rested his chin on the top of his polar bear's head and sighed sadly. I squinted and studied him for a moment. He caught me staring and his cheeks grew pink. "Wh-why are you staring at me?"

"You look like America." I pointed out bluntly.

"Y-Yeah. He's my brother."

"He's your brother?" I asked.

He nodded. "B-But even he forgets me or doesn't even know I'm here."

I was gaping at him. That's so mean, dude!nI turned my head and shouted to America. "Oi! America! Get over here!" His head turned in my direction and he looked shaken as he walked over to me. I bet Hungary scared the hell out of him with her frying pan.

"Wh-what _?"

"Where's Canada?" I folded my arms in front of my chest.

"Huh? You mean Mattie? He should be here because we have the same class right now." He called out, surprised.

"I-I'm right here America." Canada spoke up.

America blinked and suddenly slammed his hand on the desk like earlier. "Whoa dude! How'd ya do that bro?! You just kinda faded into the picture!" America was grinning like a total idiot and Canada sighed.

"No he didn't. He's been here the whole time! How could not even see if your own brother is here or not!?" I flailed my arms around.

"What are you talking about?" America asked stupidly.

I let out an annoyed sigh. "Never mind! Just...make sure to talk to Canada more. It's mean to neglect him."

America stuck out his thumb and jabbed it into his chest. "Will do _!"

I sighed and turned back to Canada smiling. His cheeks were a brilliant pink and he was trying to hide his face in the polar bear.

"Th-Thank you A-Amber. That's the n-nicest thing anyone h-has done f-for me before."

"You're welcome. Oh, and if America is being an idiot again just tell me alright?" I pat his head kindly and headed back to my desk only to have Romano stare at me intensely. I started to feel uncomfortable again under his glare and I turned to him angrily. "Why the hell do you keep staring at me dammit?"

"You're strange." Was his blunt answer. I took out my sketchpad and whacked him on the head.

"Chigi! What was that for?"

"For being...weird."

"So chica. How'd you like meeting everyone?" Spain turned in his seat eating a tomato and gave me a warm smile. I ignored Romano cursing in Italian and looked to Spain.

I smiled back and laughed. "It was interesting. But I feel like I made some new friends already. And wait...where did you get the tomato?!"

"Hm? Oh! I always have an emergency stash of tomatoes with me! They're my favorite~!" He held it out to me. "Want a bite?"

"Uh...s-sure?" I leaned forward a nibbled a bit off the side. I blushed from embarrassment of Spain watching me while I bit off a piece.

"Aww. You're so cute! Your face is red like a tomate. Did I mention I like tomates?" Spain wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and turned my head to avoid eye contact with him.

"Y-Yes, you mentioned you like tomatoes. But...you're talking about the actual fruit." I mumbled. Spain laughed and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Nuzzling his nose into my cheek.

"So cute~~." I yelped and blushed.

"G-Get off me Spain!" I pushed his arms off me and let out a small laugh. What is up with this guy?

"Oh my. I'm so sorry for being late everyone. I had to pull my little sister off of my younger brother." I heard a woman's voice say over everyone else's. I directed my attention to the front and my eyes widened at the sight of the teacher. Her boobs were huge! She was going through some papers on her desk and she looked close to tears. She picked one up and looked up. "_ _?"

"Yes?"

"S-Since you are new and all, I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Ms. Ukraine and I'll be your Algebra II teacher for this semester." She answered with a smile.

I smiled in return. "Alrighty."

"Yo teach! Can we not do any work today? Cause I mean, math sucks." America exclaimed.

Ms. Ukraine whimpered. "B-But it's my job." She pointed out.

"Please? We can just pretend to do work! That way we don't have to do anything and you won't get caught!" He tried to negotiate.

Ms. Ukraine brought her hands to her face and cried crocodile tears. "I-I'm so sorry children! But I just can't do that!" She sobbed.

I chuckled. This is going to one hell of a year.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Hetalia!**

* * *

Well, America didn't manage to get Ms. Ukraine to accept a free period. So the entire time I just sat and blankly stared out the window, wrote occasional notes, or tried to sleep. Emphasis on tried. Every time I put my head down, Romano would poke my side making me flinch. When the bell rang, I quickly gathered up my belongings and whacked Romano in the arm. Hard.

"Chigi! What was that for cagna!?" He cursed and I scowled.

"I was tired. I wanted sleep. But nooo. You just HAD to poke me every time I put my head down, huh?" I jabbed my finger in his chest several times. He turned his head to look away and muttered something. "What was that?" I leaned closer and narrowed my eyes.

"I-I said it's fun to mess with you damn it! There! Did you hear me that time!?" I jumped back in slight surprise at the sudden outburst and was about to respond, but Spain came up and draped his arm over my shoulder. Pulling me close to him, he smiled.

"Hey _~. What do you have next?" I blinked.

"Oh! Um…" I took my bag off my shoulder and pulled out my binder. Finding my schedule I saw that I had…

"Lunch." I said.

"Excelente~! Prussia, Francis, Romano, and I all have that next. Romano and I will lead you there, si?" He looked up hopefully at Romano who just huffed and crossed his arms.

"I'm not doing this for her. I'm only following along so I can eat."

"Bueno! Let's go then~." I placed my binder back in my bag before Spain took my hand and dragged me out the door. Romano following close behind. I took the chance to look around the school as Spain took the liberty of giving me a small tour while we walked towards the cafeteria. "…And this whole school was designed and built by Romano's abuelo~!"

"Oh wow. Really?" I turned my head to glance at Romano in slight amazement. His cheeks flared a slight red and he avoided my gaze. I smiled to myself and chuckled. He's kind of cute when flustered. He must have heard me laugh and he glared at me.

"What are you laughing at ragazza?"

"I have a name you know." I huffed.

"Doesn't mean I have to use it." He sneered.

"Tch, you're so difficult." I looked ahead again and tried to pay attention to Spain as he continued explaining about the school. I just couldn't help but overhear the Italian mutter in his native-tongue furiously. As we reached our destination, I couldn't help and look around in awe. "Wow." The room was beautifully decorated. With long, polished oak tables to seat at least 10 people at a time. Chandeliers and columns were placed around the area and from where I stood; it looked absolutely…overdone to say in the least.

"Ha, is that all you can say?" Romano chimed in beside me.

"Well jeez, sorry it wasn't enough." I snapped with a heavy sarcastic tone. He frowned at me and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Such a pain. I'm going to find my fratello." And then he walked off.

Spain smiled and waved at him. "We'll join you in a while!" Romano ignored him and then disappeared into the crowd forming at the serving tables.

"Why is he such an ass?" I asked. Spain let a sigh escape his lips and he glanced down to me. His green eyes sparkling with slight sadness.

"He's just had a rough childhood I suppose. He was always out-shone by his hermano. Everyone seemed to like Italy more while Romano was neglected. Even by his own abuelo. So I guess, he grew up jealous and angry at everyone. But trust me on this _. Once you get to know him, he's a very nice guy. You'll just have to break through his shell." I gazed up at Spain with wide eyes. He lifted his head and looked over the entire cafeteria. His grip on my hand suddenly tightened and I shrugged.

"So I have to break through his shell, huh? Seems like a challenge is being issued there Antonio." He laughed.

"Not a challenge _. An offer." I saw "Romano" emerge from the crowd and settle down on a table across the room. Spain began to pull me forward in his direction and I blinked in confusion.

"Aren't we going to get food?"

"Nope~! France and Italy always bring their own food and they're no doubt going to make you try it. Besides, Prussia has my lunch with him. We almost never eat cafeteria food. Even if it the room is pretty, it doesn't mean the food is." He wrinkled his nose in slight disgust and I let out a bark of laughter. When we reached his table, I froze.

"Wait. You aren't Lovino."

"Ve~. You know mio fratello?"

"Si! Italy. I'd like you to meet _. She's new here!"

"So you're the new girl? I heard you started today, but no one told me che sei bella~." Italy smiled widely and I blushed.

"Th-Thank you. As you heard, I'm _ _. What's yours?"

"Ve~. I'm Feliciano Vargas. But I go by Italy around here~. So what's a pretty ragazza doing over here?" He looked almost exactly like Romano! Except his hair was a lighter auburn color, his eyes were a shining amber, and his curl poked out on his left side, unlike Romano's who had his on the right. He blinked at me innocently and I couldn't help but smile more. He just seems to bring happiness to everyone around him.

"Antonio dragged me over here."

"_~." Spain whined. "You're making it seem like I kidnapped you _." He pouted and pulled out a tomato to nibble on.  
I giggled and then jumped when I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey there Katzchen. Miss me?" Prussia chuckled. I escaped his grasp and smirked.

"Oh, sooo much Gilbert. I just couldn't bare another second without you being at my side." I placed my hand over my heart in mock-hurt, but he only grinned more.

"I knew it. Who wouldn't miss my awesomeness by them?"

"You do not get sarcasm do you?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Mon cheri, what about me? You missed me as well, non?" France walked up to us and put his hand on my head.

I grinned. "Sure, let's say that."

"Ve~! Bella, you should sit next to me. Si?"

"Italy! What did I say about flirting with every girl that comes near you?" A rough, German voice shouted. Italy yelped and stood up to hide behind me. A tall blonde man came up, scowling. His hair was slicked back and his icy blue eyes shone with seriousness. "Who are you?"

"My name is _ _. I'm new here. You?"

"Ludwig Beilschmidt. Or Germany. Prussia's-…"

"Younger bruder!" Prussia snickered and jumped on Germany, ruffling his hair.

"Verdammt bruder! Get off!" Germany roared.

"Kesesesese~. You know you love me."

"Hmph. Keep it up and we'll see about that." He pushed his hair back to its normal state.

"So, uh, why were you yelling at Feliciano for flirting with me? It's harmless I'm sure."

"Not when it's every single frau in this school. It's very irritating." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"But if you've seen him do it so many times, then it shouldn't bother you so much if you've witnessed his flirting first-hand. It should come natural for you to see him do it."

"S-Si! I agree with _!" Italy whimpered behind me. I felt him put his trembling hands on me and rest his chin on my left shoulder.  
Germany narrowed his eyes and then let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. What you let him do to you doesn't concern me." He grunted and sat down next to France, who scooted one seat away from him.

"Ah. Konnichiwa. Are you new here?" Someone politely asked next to me. I shrugged Italy off of my shoulder and turned to the newcomer.

"Ah, yes I am. My name's _ _. And you are?"

"My name is Kiku Honda. But my friends call me Japan."

"Well it's nice to meet you Kiku." Japan was a short man. Even shorter than me! He had straight black hair that reached just above his eyes and dull, dirt brown eyes.

"Oi. What the hell are you doing over here _?" A voice growled.

"Antonio brought me over here for your information. Get over it. I'm not even doing anything to you Lovino." I retorted.

"You're breathing my air."

"You son of a-!"

I raised my arm to hit him, but then I heard someone shout, "LOOK OUT!"  
I raised my head in the direction of the shout and some kind of yogurt splattered all over my head.

"You idiot! Now you got the new girl covered in your disgusting Grecian yogurt!"

"You shouldn't have thrown it..."

"Ahahaha! You should've seen the look on your face _!" Romano pointed and laughed at me. I snarled at him and snatched Spain's tomato from his hand; smashing it into Romano's face.

"H-Hey! Mi pobre tomate!" Spain sobbed.

Romano quickly rubbed away the tomato bits and took a fistful of Italy's pasta, throwing it all over me. I swatted it away and took Romano's tray. Just as I was about to throw it at him, Prussia overturned his tray on my head. I spun around and smacked him with my own tray.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Prussia exclaimed and ran away laughing. I chased after him as the entire cafeteria turned into chaos.

It was war.

* * *

**Dude. Do you know how fun it would be to get in a food fight with the Hetalia characters? Ohmahgawd, that would make my /life/. **

**THANKS FOR READING. REVIEW PLEASE. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

My back was against the wall. No way out. I had the enemy's ammo fall left and right of me. I flicked my head to look over my shoulder to my teammate. No need for words. He got what I meant with just a nod. I gripped the weapon I had in my hand and sneaked closer. I saw him there. Dodging and running as things flew above everyone's head. I crept closer. And closer. And closer. I raised my hand above his head and…

"GOT YA!"

"CHIGII!" Romano screeched as the cake was smothered all in his hair. I turned to Prussia and gave him a high-five as we laughed our asses off. Romano stood there, shaking and trying to wipe the icing from his head. I wiped a tear from my eye and reached up.

"H-Here. I'll get it~." I combed out most of the icing and smeared it on a nearby table. Romano's cheeks turned a bright red and he closed his eyes. After I got most of it out, I directed my attention to his curl once more. I noticed that it was covered in icing from the root to the tip. I slowly inched my hand towards it and pinched it at the base. I dragged my fingers across it to pick up the icing. I was too busy trying to get off the icing to notice Romano's eyes snap open and his blush increase ten fold. I heard soft panting coming from him, but I just shrugged it off. He must be tired from running all over the room. Prussia was snickering next to me and I blinked, confused, at him. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing Katzchen~."

I quirked an eyebrow. I released his curl and put my hands on my hips. "There ya go! All done!"

Romano growled and took one step forward. He glowered down at me me, teeth clenching. "Don't ever touch me again. Capische?"

It took me a moment to comprehend on why he was so angry. But, since no reason came up, I just frowned and stepped closer to him as well. "What the hell's your problem? Jeez, sorry for trying to be nice and get the icing out. You just have to go an be an ass about it, don't you? Let others show you kindness before you bitch Lovino." I leaned forward to where our noses almost touched. Romano then brought his hand up and flicked me in the nose. He pulled back and purposely rammed into my shoulder as he walked past.

"I'm heading home."

"What? You can't just leave!"

He cocked his head over his shoulder and locked his eyes with mine. He then smirked. "Watch me." He spun on his heel and stalked out of the lunchroom. By that time, everyone stopped throwing food and it seemed to have calmed down. I watched Romano's retreating back until I lost sight of him. I then found a chair and kicked it so hard it almost went up into the air and across the room.

"THAT BASTARD!"

I felt someone's hand wrap around my upper arm and I whipped my head in that direction to see who would dare get in the way of my anger. Of course, that person had to be Spain.

"Cálmate _."

I sucked my breath in between my clenched teeth and then let out a shaky sigh.

"I-I'm sorry Antonio. I know what you said earlier, it's just..." I paused. "...He really makes me mad, ya know?"

"Si queirdo. He frustrates many people, so it's quite comprensible." He ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled sharply. He raised his head to look up at the ceiling, bringing his hand up to rub the back of his neck.

"Antonio? Are you okay?"

"Ah? O-Oh. Si senorita. I was just, thinking." He glanced over at me in the corner of his eye and gave me a large smile. "Come on. I believe you have next class with Gilbert, Francis, and I~."

"But what about Lov-" I stopped myself. Why would I care about Romano? He's a dumb ass jerk who has no toleration for kindness! Spain blinked at me and tilted his head slightly to the side, like a puppy. "N-Never mind. Let's go." I grabbed Spain's hand and quickly rounded up the rest of the BTT and began heading to class, still in thought over what I nearly asked. No way I like him. I don't even care about Romano! He's mean, sarcastic, a smart-ass, intolerable, a bastard...

There's no possible way I could like a guy like him!

...

Right?


	5. Chapter 5

I looked around the hallway as I walked down the hall. I was trying to find room 209 with Mr. Rome. On the way, I noticed Matt Tucker leaning on his locker surrounded by the same friends I saw him with earlier this morning. He must've seen me as I walked by because he glared at me. I wrinkled my nose at him and held back the urge to spit in his direction. I saw his frown twist its way into a smirk. That bastard. I began to walk faster to get away from him as quick as possible. A growl nearly erupting from my throat, but I swallowed it down. Spain still gripped my hand as he followed. Prussia and France were trailing behind the two of us, winking at random girls whenever we walked by them.

"Oi. Are you alright chica?" Spain asked me.

"Fine. Just fucking peachy." I grumbled. An abrupt pull of my arm stopped me in my tracks and I spun around to glare at Spain.

"Why'd you pull my arm?"

"What's the matter?" Spain looked down at me and pulled me closer. His lips formed in a thin line. I nearly bumped my nose into his chest and I blinked several times. I regained my posture and writhed my hand from his grip as I stepped back. I turned my head at gaze at a wall to my left.

"It's none of your concern."

"_." He stepped forward again and put his fingers under my chin, tilting my head so I was forced to look at him. "¿Qué te pasa _?"

I gave in and ripped my face out from his hands. "It's just that we passed by that bastard Matt Tucker. He had the nerve to smirk at me and it pissed me off. I wanted to get away from him as quick as possible. There, happy now?"

"Matt Tucker?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"I know of him."

"He's a bastard." I grumbled. Despite him knowing how pissed I was, Spain smiled. "What are you so happy about?"

"You sound like Romano, _."

I froze. Hearing his name filled me with a new found rage. And heat. Why does my face feel like it's burning. It's probably my undoubtful hate for that guy. Yeah, that's it. My hate for him. "I am nothing like him. C'mon. Let's continue to class." I snapped. Spain nodded and we continued down the hall. The four of us finally made it to the classroom and we all took a seat. We had large tables to sit 2 people instead of one-seated desks. France sat down in the chair next to me and I rested my chin on the table. I looked around the room and noticed something. Almost every guy was seated with a girl. I say almost because some people didn't even have partners. I turned my head to stare at France and he looked down at me, eyebrow raised.

"Oui?"

"Francis? What class is this?"

He smiled and laughed. "Ohonononon. Why, my dear, this is Sex-Ed. Best one there is~."

I stared. And stared. And stared. Did I mention stared? I heard someone scream and it took me a moment to realize that the scream, was me. I stopped and slid the chair out from underneath me as I ran to the door. I understand now why all the guys were paired with girls! They're their partners! And France expected me to be his. No way in hell am I risking my innocence to be his partner in this class. Just as I grabbed the handle to run out of the room, it was pushed open and a tall man stood there, with a smile on his face.

"Ah. Hello there~!" He spoke with a heavy Italian accent. He looks like Italy and Romano. He hair was messy and curled in many different places on his head. His eyes were a bright golden color and they shone with enthusiasm. "Are you the new student? _?"

"A-Ah, yeah." I stammered.

"Great!" He draped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to the center of the room. I outstretched my hand towards the door. So close. I let my arm fall to my side and stare out at the class. Prussia and Spain were snickering at me and I glared at them.

"So what's your name bella?" Mr. Rome asked.

"_ _."

"Pretty name for such a pretty girl." He pulled me closer. I looked up at him and blankly stared.

"I'm in highschool. You're a teacher. Stop trying to hit on me you weirdo." I told him. He gazed down at me in slight shock. Then he laughed and winked at me.

"I'm not as old as you think I am, ragazza. And you'sa got spunk. I like that. Now take your seat and we'll start class~." He released my shoulder and then gave me a somewhat-gentle shove towards the tables. I almost lost my footing and fell to the floor. I felt someone grab my waist and helped me regain my balance.

"Oh. Sorry about that." I apologized.

"No no. It's fine. I needed to wake up from my nap anyways..." The stranger spoke quietly. He yawned and released me. "I'm Heracles by the way. Or Greece. You're _, right?" He sat up and rubbed his eye with the back of his hand as his tired teal eyes examined me. His long brown hair brushed against his cheeks softly and I noticed that he's pretty good looking. Are most guys here good looking?

"Um, yeah." I glanced next to him and saw that the seat was empty. "Hey, do you mind if I sit next to you? I was going to be seated with Francis, but..." I trailed off. Hoping he would get what I meant. He simply nodded and I smiled. "Thanks." I sat down and I heard a whine of disappointment from behind. My only guess was that it was France.

"Now that we're all seated, today's lesson is going to be a easy one~! I want you and your partner to ask each other questions and write a paragraph on what you learn. I want it done by the end of class. Okay? No questions?" A few people rose their hands. "Good! Get started!" He sat in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk.

"Hey Jerkucles! I see you got a girl sitting with ya~. What'd you do? Blackmail her?" A voice sneered from behind. I turned around to see a guy with short brown hair, a bit of stubble on his chin like France, and a strange white mask over his eyes.

"No. She asked to sit next to me, Turkey. She's new here." Greece yawned and folded his arms on the table, resting his head on them.

"Yeah right." He gazed over at me and grinned. "The name's Sadiq by the way. Or as you heard, Turkey. Don't care what you call me. Nice to meet ya newbie."

I laughed softly and smiled back. "Nice to meet you too Sadiq."

"So who's better?"

"What?"

"Who's better? Me or Greece? Me right? I'm so much cooler than that dumb ass."

I opened my mouth to respond, but Greece beat me to it. "She likes me better. That's why she asked to sit next to me idiot."

"Yeah right! She probably did it 'cause she felt bad for you!" He snapped.

"Not true." He reached over and got something out of his bag. [1] It was a pair of fake cat ears. He put them on his head. "_ likes my sexy cat ears."

"No she doesn't! She likes my mask better!"

"You're an idiot. I'm better."

"I am!"

"No. I am."

"Will you both-.."

"Bull shit!"

"It's true."

"Shut up! Both of you!" I shouted. Classmates nearby stopped and looked at the three of us and I huffed. "Mind your own business." I glared at the eavesdroppers. They turned back to what they were doing and I looked at Greece and Turkey.

"First of all, stop fighting. It's a stupid argument. Second of all, how can I like one of you two over the other. I barely even know either of you!"

They both looked at me for a moment before gazing at each other. They hung their heads slightly.

"Sorry." They apologized.

"Good. Also, third thing..." I reached up and pet Greece's cat ears. "I do like your ears~." I laughed. Greece smiled a bit and I saw Turkey frown. "I like your mask too, Sadiq. Don't spaz out." He blushed from slight embarrassment and looked away. He started talking to his partner and I laughed. I poked Greece's arm and he raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't we start our paragraphs?"

"Oh. Oh yeah.."

"Want me to go first?"

"If you want."

"Okay."

I started to ask him simple questions like, favorite animal, color, hobby, etc. He did the same. When we finished writing, we decided to take a nap since we had plenty of time to spare. A few minutes of napping passed by before I heard the bell ring. Someone roughly shoved my shoulder and I nearly fell out of my chair onto Greece.

"S-Sorry Heracles." I straightened up and glared at Prussia. He had his arms folded over his chest and a smirk was plastered on his face.

"C'mon. I have next class with you. Let's get going."

"Ooh. Fun." I replied sarcastically. "What is it anyways?" I asked as I gathered up my belongings and stuffed them into my bag.

"P.E."

I groaned loudly. "Whaaat? Are you serious? I hate P-."

"And we're playing dodge ball." He interuppted. I grabbed the stings of my knapsack and pulled, sealing it.

"I hate dodge ball..." I grumbled.

"Oh shut up. Let's go." He grabbed my wrist and started dragging me out of the classroom. On the way there, I complained about how I hated dodge ball and sucked at it. But, little does Prussia know...

I lied.

I'm a total bad ass at it.


	6. Chapter 6

Prussia kept a tight grip on my wrist as we maneuvered through the stupid teens standing in the fucking middle of the hall. Geez, did they forget how to walk or something? I fixed the bag strap on my shoulder and then before we knew it, Prussia and I were standing in front a pair of double doors. He held one hand out in a mocking gentlemen-like fashion and I grinned. "Ladies first."

"Then I insist you go first."

He blinked at my response for a moment before curling his lips up into a smirk. "Yes sir." Then he walked inside. I opened my mouth to say some kind of smart-ass remark, but since nothing came out, I pouted and followed after him. The gym was freaking huge! A star football player could throw as hard as he could towards the ceiling and it most likely wouldn't even graze it. There were bleachers lined up all along the sides and two basketball goals on opposite sides of each other. The floor was polished wood and would make a squeak if you skid to fast along it. I looked around and saw Prussia heading over to America and this other blond guy. I made my way over and smiled as America glanced at me.

"Hey _! I didn't know you had this class!" He grinned and threw an arm around my shoulders.

"Yep! Glad to know that you have this class too! Now I won't be stuck with Gil the whole time." I teased. Gil crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his bottom lip in mock hurt. I laughed.

"So you're _?" The other blonde guy piped in.

"Who're you?"

"Oh! I forgot! _, Denmark. Denmark, _!"

"Nice to finally meet you! 'Merica here was telling me about you~. I'm Mathias! Or Denmark as most people call me." He grabbed his chin and bent down a little to lean in towards me. I backed up and avoided eye contact. "Say, you're pretty cute." He winked and I felt my cheeks rise in temperature. I smiled meekly.

"Thanks? Nice to meet you too Mathias." I looked up at him and took a moment to examine him. He had somewhat tannish skin and aqua blue eyes. His blonde hair was almost the color of Britain's, but it was toned a slight darker shade. I also noticed his hair was spiked as if it defied gravity. He must use a lot of hair gel or something. He must've caught me staring and Denmark smirked.

"See something you like?"

"W-What? No! I was just wondering how you keep your hair up like that." I partially lied.

"My hair? Oh! Hehe, it's always been like this kæreste."

"What?" I tilted my head at the foreign word and he just pat my head.

"Oh nothing~."

"Geez, you're acting like Antonio..." I muttered and pushed his hand away. I put my stuff on the bleachers. "Anyone else I know in this class?"

"Hm? Oh! Uh, England, Hungary, Germany, Italy, and Romano I think." America responded; using his fingers to count.

"Then there's Norway, Iceland, Russia, Austria, Lithuania, Poland, Sweden, Finland, and China." Prussia added.

"Oh yeah! But I didn't think _ knows them yet."

"I don't. And I don't care. When are we going to star-"

"Alrigh' laddies an' lassies! Line up on the red line an' shut your mouth!" A heavy Scottish voice boomed. I jumped slightly and walked after the three guys to the line. We stood shoulder to shoulder and we watched as the coach walked in front of us. He was tall and built, as a coach should be, and he had bright fiery hair. His eyes were grass green and his eyebrows were the same thickness that could rival England's. And how old is he? He doesn't even seem to be past his twenties. He walked by me, looked back, and then stepped up to me. He was too close. "Ye new here lass?" He questioned.

"Yeah."

"Ay, tha's yes sir to ye!" He snapped.

"I haven't said yes sir or ma'am since 8th grade. I'm not gonna start now just because you demanded it." I stood my ground and glared at him. "That, and back up. You're too close." I took a step and placed my hands at my hips. He looked baffled, as did everyone else, and I noticed his mouth was twitching. He let out a surprising bellow of laughter and he grinned at me.

"Wha's your name lass? I like ye. Very bold."

"_ _."

"Pretty name. Coach Scott. Follow me." He took a step away from me and then headed to the middle of the gym. I followed after and stood next to him. "Alrighty! We're gonna 'ave two teams! _, ye come up here and choose your team. Vargas, ye do the same." Vargas? Oh! He means Italy right?

"Which one idiota?" An annoyed, all to familiar voice, echoed.

"Ye of course!"

"Great." He exhaled sharply and took a step away from the line.

"Wait! I thought you said you were going home you bastard! Why are you still here?" I shouted and glared at him.

He glared back. "Mio nonno stupido. He made me stay here."

"Tch, now I have to deal with you." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away as he stood by my side.

"Get over it donna."

"Ay, Romano. Ye choose first."

"Fratello."

Ve~!" Italy jumped out of the line and skipped over to Romano.

"_, ye choose next."

"Yeah yeah. I got it. Alfred."

"Yes! The hero will help _ win this!" He ran over to me and gave me a quick hug. I smirked at Romano, who's cheeks were puffed up in anger. He turned his head away as soon as he caught my eye. What's he so angry about?

"Ve~! Fratello! Choose Germany~. He's good at this game!" Italy tried bargaining.

"Chigi! Zitto!" He snapped at him. He pondered for a moment before gazing up at Germany. "Potato bastard. Get over here."

"Hmph." Germany stepped forward and walked over to him. He looked at me and smiled a bit. I returned the gesture with a smile of my own and a small wave.

"I choose Mathias!"

"Alrighty! I'm on the cutie's team." He stood next to me too.

"Other potato bastard."

"Verdammt! I wanted to be on _'s team! Not the grumpy tomato's!" Prussia whined.

"Too damn bad!" Romano growled.

I sighed. "Elizaveta."

We continued until everyone has been picked out and our teams were on opposite sides of the court. I had America, Denmark, Hungary, England, some kid with a scarf, another with a puffin on his shoulder, a short blonde standing next to a taller-intimidating one, a guy with brown hair and glasses that Hungary was holding onto, and a few others.

Coach Scott stood on the bleachers to our right with the whistle a few inches from his lips. "Ready!"

I squatted down a bit and examined everyone on the other side.

"Set!" He put the whistle in his mouth.

I stretched my fingers over and over and balled up a fist as I got ready to spring into action. I heard the whistle blow and I sprinted to the line that had the colored dodge balls lined up. I grabbed two. "Alfred!" I called out. I tossed one to him and we threw simultaneously; both hitting someone. He gave each other a high five and then ducked as a ball was thrown over our heads.

"Whoa! Watch out dude!" America laughed. I side-stepped as a ball came hurtling in my direction. I ran in front of someone and caught a ball, getting the other person out. I noticed out of the corner of my that England got out and America laughed at him. Getting him out as well because he wasn't paying attention and got hit. I laughed and threw the ball as hard as I could at the other team. Denmark had two in his hand and he threw at them both, only hitting one person. The guy started cursing in some language. Sounds Chinese.

"Want to team up?" He asked me as he dodged a ball aiming at his head.

"Team up how?" I almost did a split as I leaned down.

"You watch my back, I'll watch yours?"

I smirked and we backed up so our backs were pressed against each other. We both had a ball in our hands. "Sounds good to me." We twisted and tossed the balls at a brown haired boy standing next to a another blonde haired guy in a...skirt?

"Whoo!" Denmark cheered.

The game continued for a good 20 minutes until it was down to the final 4. Romano and Prussia picked up a ball in each hand and threw them at me. I bent down and rolled out of the way. "Ha! You missed!"

Denmark reached down and grabbed a ball at the same time Prussia did. They threw them and they each got hit. Denmark huffed and sat down in the bleachers.

"Looks like it's just me and you Romano." I smirked.

"Looks like it, cagna."

I twitched. "What the hell is your problem? I didn't even do anything to you for you to call me that!"

He narrowed his eyes. "You came to my school."

"You're such an inconsiderate bastard Lovino! I tried to be your friend, thinking we could get along because of how our attitudes are somewhat similar, but you're so god damn stubborn to let anyone close to you, huh?" I saw his body tense. "Let's try something. If you can act a bit nicer to me, I'll be nicer to you. How does that sound?" I inched towards the ball at my feet. He did the same. Romano exhaled heavily and locked his eyes onto mine.

"I'll think about it." Then he started running towards me. It took me a moment to regain my composure before I did the same. We raised the ball over our heads. We were only a few feet in front of each other, but we both threw the ball as hard as we could. They both made contact with our stomaches and we fell over, clutching them in pain. It was dead silent in the room. I bet everyone watching is thinking this looks like some drama movie. After a few moments...I found myself laughing. It started out as small giggling, but then it transformed into full-blown laughter. Romano fluttered one eye open. "Wh-What's so funny ragazza?"

"Th-The way we did that! It was funny!" I held my sides as I laughed. Romano let a smile creep onto his face and then a small laugh escaped his lips.

"Yeah. Heh, I guess it was." He laughed a bit more and sat up.

I followed suit. I wiped my eyes and turned my eyes to him. "You should laugh more Lovino. It's better than your constant complaining."

He stopped suddenly and pouted slightly. His cheeks were dusted with a rosy hue and I smiled. "Sh-Shut up!" He shouted and then stood up. He walked over to me and held out his hand. I stared at it. "Do you want help up or not?" His attention wasn't on me, but at the wall. I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet.

"Thanks."

"Nessun problema.." He muttered.

My face suddenly twisted and I scrunched my nose. My stomach really hurt and I wrapped my arms around my waist.

"Ugh...I don't feel so-" I cut myself off as I hurled on the floor in front of us. Romano shrieked and stepped back. He looked down and saw my throw up on his shoes. He let out a loud groan and grabbed my shoulders. He started shaking me.

"_ dannazione! Questo scarpe sono costosi e basta cazzo rovinate! È stupido bastardo!"


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is in Romano's POV. And yes. I understand how bad abuse is, but I wanted you to have a bad backstory for a reason. ABUSE IS WRONG. **

* * *

That stupid idiot! After she threw up she just /had/ to go and pass out didn't she? Damn it, what a pain. And of course, since everyone else is too fucking lazy, I had to be the one to carry her to the nurse's office. I tightened my grip as I carried her bridal style down the empty hall. _ stirred slightly and instinctively pulled herself closer to my chest as I walked. I felt my cheeks burn harshly and it felt as if my heart skipped a beat. Tch...damn this girl. Why does she do this to me? She hasn't even been here a full fucking day either and she's already starting to have an effect on me. I like to argue with her, I like to be close to her-no! Snap out of it Romano. There's no way. I do /not/ like _. No fucking wa-..

"L-Lovino?"

My breath hitched in my throat and I directed my gaze to her as she fluttered her eyes open slowly. Her blue eyes were sparkling and they seemed to lock together with mine. Her brown hair brushed against her forehead and cheek softly. I gulped and my face increased in temperature. She, She looked so damn...

...

CHIGI!

"W-What happened?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and tried to regain my normal composure.

"You passed out after you threw up on my fucking /expensive/ shoes, donna." I snapped.

She frowned. "Oh..."

"Sì."

Surprisingly, she let out a soft laugh. "Sorry about that then. I guess that last blow really did some damage, huh?"

"Tch. I guess so. Just make sure it doesn't happen again!"

"Sheesh. What the hell is wrong with you? It's not like it was entirely my fault."

"Hell yeah it was!"

"Uh, sorry to burst your bubble, but hell no it wasn't!" She squirmed in my arms and I almost dropped her. She let out a gentle gasp and pulled herself up. I closed my eyes so I won't make eye contact with her again and my arm muscles tensed.

"Um, Lovino?"

I cracked one eye and open and nearly stumbled backwards letting out a pathetic yelp. Our face were mere inches from each other! I cleared my throat and quickly put her down on her own feet. I grabbed her arm and threw it over my shoulder then wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Santo diavolo, che è stato troppo fottutamente vicino...(Holy hell, that was too fucking close)" I mumbled to myself so she wouldn't hear.

"What?"

"N-Nothing! Let's go."

We began walking again and all I could focus on was the floor. Minutes passed and I still haven't looked up. Dio, that was embarrassing. My nose rammed into something hard and I nearly fell on my ass.

"Ouch damn it! Che male(that hurt)!"

_ stood at my side and laughed. "You should've been paying attention to what's ahead of you instead of the floor and you wouldn't have bumped into the wall."

"And you just decided to /let/ me run into it?" I growled.

She raised her finger to her chin in a taunting manner and I grit my teeth behind my closed lips.

"Pretty much~."

"Cagna." Before she could respond, I pulled her forward and we walked into the front office. A woman was sitting at the front desk and she looked up from her computer as we walked in.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"She needs to see the nurse. She threw up in P.E. and she passed out." I answered bluntly.

"Oh dear. I'll go get her then. Take her to her office and the nurse'll be with you in a moment."

"Grazie."

We walked into the nurse's office and I set _ down on the small bed thing they have for people who need to rest or what the hell ever they do in here. I settled down in a chair on the opposite side of the wall and sighed heavily.

"Such a pain in the ass..."

"Thank you Lovino..."

I blinked in shock and gazed at her, who seemed to be conflicted with something. "Cosa?"

"I said...thank you. For, you know, bringing me here. It was nice of you."

I sat there silently. How the hell can I respond to that?

"Lovino? Why are you just sitting there gaping?"

"Oh. U-Uhh...Prego." I managed to say. Chigi! What the hell is wrong with me!? I can't even speak anymore! My brain is hurting from all of this and so I slammed my head against a nearby counter to see if that would help. Not my fucking brightest idea ever...

"Owwwww...!"

"You idiot! Why'd you do that? That's not exactly the softest material ya know!" She shouted at me and that didn't exactly help at the moment.

"Honestly, I don't even know why I did that so...zitto! Your yelling and insulting me isn't helping." I huffed. I reached up and touched my forehead. I pulled it back after a moment and saw a bright red liquid smeared on my fingers and hand. Who knew slamming your head on a counter edge would split your head? I'll be surprised if I don't need stitches. "Damn..."

"A-Are you bleeding?" I heard _ ask. Her voice cracked and I blinked at her.

"Hm? Oh, sì." I opened the cabinets to see if I can find any bandages or gauges I can put on my head. My vision blurred for a moment and I felt dizzy. "Ugh..."

"H-Here! I'll get it. You sit down." She spoke quietly. She put her hand on my shoulder and made me sit down in the chair I sat in earlier. I nodded and watched her intensely as she opened up drawers and cabinets. Something is...off...about her.

"Oi. Are you alright?" She didn't answer. She took out a small white box and started rummaging through it. She managed to find a few rags and a gauge to wrap around my head.

"I'll c-clean your wound and then rub some ointment on it s-so the wound won't get any worse. Then put on the gauge, o-okay?" Her voice was quivering and she refused to look at me. I'm actually starting to worry..

"_..."

She ran a rag under cold water in the sink and let out a heavy sigh. She wrung out the water then ordered me to lie down on the bed thing. I did without arguing. If she's acting like this, something must be up. She made her way over to me and began to dab my wound with the wet rag. I winced at the pain when it stung me, but bit my tongue to hold back any curses that might slip out. I noticed that the rag was beginning to stain with blood and _'s eyes were widened with...fear? Is that fear I see in her eyes?

"_. What the hell is wrong with you? You're acting distant all of a sudden!" I shouted. I instantly took it back when I saw a tears escape her eyes and she raised her arms above her head protectively. She dropped the rag in her hand and it hit the ground with a wet, squish sound.

"I-I'm sorry! Don't hit me!" Don't hit her? Why would she think I'm going to hit her?

"Why would you think I'm going to hit you?" I asked in a surprisingly gentle tone.

She didn't answer. Well, more like she /couldn't/ answer. Her arms were still over her head and she let out small whimpers with tears silently running down her cheeks.

"Answer me! I'm worried about you for fuck's sake!" I raised my voice again and grabbed her wrists to pull them away from her head. She wanted to scream, I could tell, but instead she flailed and tried to get out of my grip.

"N-No! Stop dad!" I froze. W-What? Dad?

"_. _! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I regretfully let my hand off of her wrist and slapped her hard across her tear-stained cheek. Her eyes widened, but she seemed to have broken from her trance. I broke contact and she lifted her hand to graze it over her, I'm guessing, stinging cheek. "Are you...okay now?" I asked carefully and looked down at my hand. I...I can't believe I just slapped a woman..

She was silent for a moment before nodding her head. "Y-Yeah. I-I'm okay now..."

"Buono..." I whispered. I ran a hand through my hand, then stopped. "Shit! Now I probably got blood all in my hair!"

I heard _ suck in her breath through her teeth. "I-I can still finish cleaning that wound i-if you want." I shook my head.

"No. I'll get it."

"B-But.." I glared at her and she shut her mouth.

"I said. I'll get it."

_ glared back at me for a moment and I almost smiled. It's a bit good to know the old her is returning. I like her better than the frail, vulnerable, _.

...

Wait. Did I just say I like her?

...

Alright fine! I guess I do. Only a tiny fucking bit though! Happy now? Damn it..

...

I finished wiping the blood from my head and then I rinsed my hair in the sink. I had _ help me wrap the gauge around my head, and when we were done we sat next to each other.

"So...what happened to you?"

"I-I..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to ya know." I muttered. My cheeks burned and I stared at the wall to my left.

"I think you have a right to know Lovino. At least a little bit.." I snapped my head in her direction as she inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Well, when I was about 6, I lived with my family in Virginia. We had a good life at the time, you know? Small town, good house, I was an only child so we had a lot of opportunities to do things as a family. But...that all changed when I was 8.." She started shaking and I awkwardly put my arm around her shoulder. She looked at me in slight confusion and I scowled.

"I'm trying to be nice. Don't look at me like that damn it."

"Oh. Okay.." She leaned towards me and rested her head on the crook of my neck. I gulped, but she continued before I could say or do anything. "My mom and I were walking to the store so we could ingredients for dinner that night. When we were in the middle of shopping, it started storming outside. Really bad. And since we only lived a few minutes from the store, we walked there. The rain was so heavy that we couldn't even see 5 feet ahead or around us..." A few tears brimmed her eyes and I had the urge to wipe them away before she shed them. "Since we couldn't tell what our surroundings were and how late it was...around 10, we had no idea it was coming. I was ahead of mom so I couldn't see it. I heard her shout over the rain, and before I knew it, I was roughly shoved out of the way as a truck sped down the road. I-I watched in horror as my mom died before my own fucking eyes!" I pulled her closer as _ began shaking violently. Yet she still continued. "T-Then it wasn't long a-after that that my father started...d-drinking. He became abusive. Then one night, the last night I was going to b-be with him...I planned to run away that night...he-he pulled a knife on me. I was 11 at the time. He left a gash on my shoulder a-and it scarred me so mentally that...if I ever see a deep cut with a lot of blood...it triggers t-that memory..." Her face fell and she turned to me, gripping my shirt in a fist. I could feel my shoulder growing wet with her tears.

"I-I'm so sorry _. I had no idea..." I whispered and wrapped my other arm around her, pulling her closer. She cried harder and it felt as if my heart was being ripped into shreds with every tear that escaped her eyes.

"L-Lovino? Thank you."

"Cosa?"

"F-For listening. Even though we d-didn't get along the best w-when we first met, I think...I managed to create a friendship with you, right?"

I didn't answer for a minute. I closed my eyes and thought about it. "Yeah. A friendship."

"That's good..." Her voice sounded drowsy and I could tell she wanted some sleep. I can't just leave her here! B-But there's only one bed and..-!

...fuck.

"Hey. Let's get some sleep okay? We still have plenty of time left in school."

No answer.

"_?" A soft snore reached my ears and I pulled away from our embrace to see that she fell asleep on my shoulder. "Fantastico.." I grumbled. I shifted and slowly lied down with her head resting on my chest. I sighed and closed my eyes again.

Friends. At least that's a start right? Better than hating her. I mean, she's right. Why should we hate each other for the rest of the year if we're going to see each other the whole time?

...

Friends.

...

Why don't I like the sound of that word to describe us?


	8. Chapter 8

I stirred in my sleep and nuzzled closer to the warmth next to me. I almost opened my eyes to see who it was whispering close to us, but I was way to fucking tired to even bother.

"Aww. Se ven tan lindos~(They look so cute.). I just want to hug them and never let go!" I heard someone whisper quietly.

"Shh mon ami. We don't want to wake the sleeping love birds, do we? Ohonhonhon." Another voice responded.

"We have to do something about those two. Sie sind so nett zusammen verdammt noch mal!(They're so cute together damn it!)" The last one nearly shouted.

"We have to wake them up don't we? School's going to be over in about five minutes."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I can take a picture first though, non?"

"Kesesese~. Why don't we all do that?" One of them snickered.

"Perfecto~! Let's do it."

"Ya'll have your phones ready?"

"Phones? Non, I'm using my caméra for this moment."

"Suit yourself. Ready? Eine..."

"Dos."

"Trois."

*CLICK*

I fluttered my eyes open and lazily directed my attention to stare at the voices that woke me up. After my vision kind of cleared up, I noticed that it was Spain, France, and Prussia standing there, grinning. Spain and Prussia were putting something away while France was fiddling with something in his hands. I sat up and glared at them angrily. I'm not one to wake up happy, no matter the time of day.

"Oi. Dumb asses." I growled. They all jumped and perked their heads at me, smiling what seemed to be nervously.

"Oh, h-hey _! How long have you been up?" Prussia asked. France quickly shoved what he had in his hands into his back pocket.

I narrowed my eyes at him, then turned back to Prussia. "I /just/ woke up." I paused. "So..." I glanced at the trio as they seemed to try avoiding eye contact with me. "...why didn't you guys wake me up when ya'll first walked in?"

No one answered me for a moment. They were doing all they can to distract themselves so they wouldn't answer. Fidgeting their hands, shuffling their feet, playing with their hair, etc. I kept my eye on them intensely, unwavering, until finally Spain blurted out desperately, "We wanted to take pictures of you and Lovi sleeping next to each other because you two looked so lindo~!" He quickly clamped his hands over his mouth and Prussia slapped him upside the head.

"Dummkopf!"

"Lo siento! Her gaze was scary and I just had to say it because they were!" France face palmed.

"So. Who was it that took the pictures?" I snarled and the three took a step back.

"Chigiii! Will you four shit heads shut the fuck up and let me sleep!" Romano shouted and sat up, clearly pissed.

"Finally you wake up." I grumbled. He turned his head in my direction and scowled at me for a moment before his face grew red.

"A-Ah! Fuck! They didn't walk in us laying down together did they!?" Romano shrieked, his voice almost cracking from embarrassment.

"Actually, yeah. And they decided to take pictures." I answered bluntly.

Romano's brows furrowed and turned his head to glare at the three.

"You guys decided to do WHAT!?" He scrambled off of the bed thing and chased the three out of the room. I quickly climbed off as well and followed after them before I could lose sight of them. Romano was on their heels as the trio raced out of the building, laughing.

"Si pervertiti! Aspetta fino a che non mettere le mani su di voi! Io vado a calci il tuo culo! (You perverts! Just wait until I get my hands on you! I'm going to kick your asses!)"

"Guys! Slow down!" I shouted.

"And get killed by the grumpy tomato? Nein!" Prussia laughed.

I groaned loudly and raced behind as they headed for what seemed to be a park.

I lost sight of them and stopped near the park's lake to catch my breath. I bent down and placed my hands on my knees as I took deep breaths. Damn, I am so out of shape. Though I did sprint about ten minutes without stopping.

"Where...*huff*...did they go? Those idiots..." I straightened up and looked around. The sun was shining brightly so I raised my hand up to shield my eyes from the rays to look around. "Damn it.."

"_!" Someone screamed.

"Eh?" I barely had time to react as Spain, Prussia, and France ran from a forested area and literally tackled me to the ground. Or so to speak, the lake. "Ahh!" I managed to shout out before I was submerged into the icy waters of the lake. I quickly reacted and pushed them off as I swam to the surface to gasp for air. I twisted in place and waited for the others to resurface. "Guys?" I saw figures under the water and then in a quick movement, the three sprang up and took in a heavy gulp of air.

"Oh man! I thought I was a goner!" Prussia shook his head like a wet dog would with it's fur.

Spain laughed. "I know! Lovi was right on your heels Gil~!"

"Lucky for me I hid my camera in the park before we fell in the lake, non?"

"Oi! There you are you fuckers!"

"GAH!" They screamed. I heard frantic splashing and before I knew it, they all clung to me as if I was a lifeline. Well, for them I might have been. Romano seemed to be leaking anger from the shore of the lake. His curl looked as if it was twitching and he kept clenching, unclentching his hand at his side. His teeth were gnawed together in rage. Damn, he must've really wanted that picture gone! Even I wasn't /that/ mad.

"Save us _!" Prussia begged.

"I don't want to die!" Spain yelled.

"Mon dieu! I'm to gorgeous to die this young!" France cried. Oh boy. These guys are so-..

...

Wait a minute.

...

What did France say?

It was quiet for a moment before Spain, Prussia, and I all blankly stared at France. He pushed his bangs out his face and confusingly blinked at us. "Oui?"

"You're worried that you're to gorgeous to die? Really Francis?"

"I-I am! How can you not believe moi?" He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and flipped his soaking hair to try to prove his point. It didn't work. Prussia chuckled and put his hand on France's face, pushing him off of me. Spain and I laughed as the two got into a play argument and started splashing each other. I decided to join in on the fun and jumped on Prussia's back, pushing us both underwater. We surfaced and smirked at one another. I was going to push my arms forward to create a huge splash, but I felt someone's arms encircle my waist and lift me into the air above their head. I looked down to see Spain grinning mischeviously and my eyes widened.

"W-Wait! Antonio~!" I shrieked. Too late. He tossed me and I was flung out farther into the lake. I took in a breath of air as I came back up and laughed along with the guys.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something!?" Romano called out. We all glanced over our shoulders and saw Romano with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh come Lovino! Have some fun! You can kill these guys later~." I smiled. He seemed hesitant at first. I noticed as he glowered at the three guys nervously smiling at him.

"F-Fine." He finally answered. I saw him take baby-steps into the water.

"Great! C'mon! The water's nice!" I dove under the water when Spain wasn't looking and grabbed his ankles. I heard him scream from underwater and I somehow managed to pull him down. I flipped my hair over my head when I came back up and clutched my sides from laughing. Spain glared at me half-heartedly and then started laughing too.

"Hey~! Who wants to race?" Prussia suggested. "I bet the awesome me will kick ya'll ass in a swimming race!"

"You're on!" I grinned.

"I'll join~."

"Me too mon ami."

"I'll join too potato bastard."

We all nodded and swam over to the dock. Another dock was on the other side.

"Okay. We start here, swim to the other dock, and come back. First one back here, wins~!" Prussia explained.

"Sounds good." I leaned down to dunk my head under the water and push my hair away from my face. I came back up, unfortunately, just in time to see all four guys strip their shirts off. I could tell that I blushed as red as a tomato and cherry combined. I mean, I've seen guys without their shirts and all, but damn! All four of them have sexy bodies! Even France. My thought processing was interrupted when I heard Prussia snickering.

"Go on Katzchen." He smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"You going to take your shirt off too? It'll only slow you down and I know how much you want to win against the Awesome Gil." He explained with fake innocence.

My breath hitched in my throat. I turned my back to them and bit my thumb's nail. After a second, I let out an exasperated sigh.

"O-Okay." I slowly clutched the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head. Oh my gosh this is so embarrassing. I put it on top of the guys' shirts on the deck and turned back to them. I avoided eye contact, but I could tell they were staring.

"Daaamn~. Nice ones _." I snapped my head to glare at Prussia and he winked at me.

"Ohonhonhonhon~." France didn't even need to say anything and I somehow understood what he meant. I don't think my face could turn anymore red from blushing.

"Ay dios mio! You look so cuuuuute~! And like a tomate!" Spain flailed and pressed his muscular chest against on my back. Forget what I said earlier, my entire /body/ turned red from blushing. Spain wrapped his arms around my neck and nuzzled his nose into my cheek repeating "cute" over and over again.

"G-Get off Toni!" I shouted out. I shrugged him off quickly. "Let's just start the race already.."

"Hm? Oh! Right! Everyone ready?" Prussia asked.

"Ready!" We all answered.

"Kesesese~. Okay then. On your mark! Get set! GO!" We all dove forward and kicked our legs as fast as we could manage. (Too lazy to describe the race.)

A few minutes later and we were all back on the shore.

"Damn! I can't believe I lost to you!" I groaned as we all headed to the dock to retrieve our shirts.

"Kesese~. I told you! No one can beat the Awesome Gilbert in a swimming race!" He boasted. I chuckled and grabbed my shirt. I tilted my head up to gaze at the sky and saw that it was starting to get dark.

"I need to get home.." I mumbled.

"No you don't~! You're coming home with us." Prussia threw his arm over my shoulder.

"Eh? I never agreed to this!"

"You didn't have to. Francis, Toni, and I did."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Ja! It's Friday frau. You're lucky you came to school close to the weekend and met us. Weekends with the Bad Touch Trio are always know to be famous."

"Or infamous..." I muttered under my breath.

"Was?"

"Nothing~!"

"Then let's go!"

"Is Lovino coming too?" I asked without really thinking. I mean, why the hell did I do that?

"Of course. Why?"

"N-No reason." I looked away and Prussia chuckled.

"Seems like our little katzchen has a crush~." He teased and poked my cheek.

"Quoi? _ has a crush on someone already?" France appeared. Spain and Romano weren't caught up yet. They must still be back at the dock.

"W-What? No! I don't!" I defended stubbornly.

"Ohonhon~. Gil and I aren't as stupid as you take us for mademoiselle."

I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't like anyone guys. I swear."

France and Prussia glanced at each other and grinned.

"Alright _. What ever you say~."

"Hey guys! We're going to your house right Gilbert?" Spain called out with Romano trailing behind him.

"Yeah. You ready to go? We have to get back to the school. Francis left his car there since we ran for our lives here." Prussia laughed.

"Mon dieu! You're right! Let's hurry. I don't anyone trying to steal my beautiful car!" France panicked and went from walking to jogging. We all followed behind to keep up with him. I mean, he is our ride to Prussia's house. We finally made it back and France was hugging his red 2012 camaro a short distance away in the student parking lot. My jaw dropped.

"Th-That's you car?" I asked in awe.

"Oui. Isn't it gorgeous? Like moi~!"

"Hell yeah it's gorgeous! But not like you." I added. I couldn't help but lightly trail my fingers along it's side. I was slapped on the hand. "Ouch!"

"No one touches Michelle unless I say so~." France huffed.

"You named it?"

"But of course! Why wouldn't I name her?"

"Why does it have to be a /her/?"

"Eh?"

"I mean, this car is sexy! It's only natural to be a guy car." I argued.

"Are they seriously getting into a fight over the gender of a /car/?" Romano pointed out.

"Yes we are!" I snapped at him.

"It's a girl and her name is Michelle~." France said.

"It's a guy and his name is Logan." I retorted.

"Michelle."

"Logan."

"Michelle!"

"Logan!

"MICHELLE!"

"LOGAN!"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! IT'S A FUCKING /CAR/!" Romano screamed over us. France and I stopped our bickering and stared tauntingly at each other.

"Now that you are done being dumbfucks, get in the car." Romano growled and opened up the car doors. France opened his mouth to protest, but Romano shut him up with a harsh glare.

"Shotgun!" Prussia called.

"Ahh, no fair~!" Spain pouted.

"You'll get over it." He said as he climbed in the front seat. France got in the driver's side and I had to sit in the middle between Spain and Romano in the back seat. France started the car and slowly pull out of the parking lot. We all were just talking and laughing about what's been going on with us or what we could do when we got to Prussia's house. I mean, how bad could it be? Right?

"Hey guys! Unlimited beer at my house! Then whoever gets drunk first has to fuck with the police on the phone! No rejections!"

...

I guess I spoke too soon..


	9. Chapter 9

We arrived at Prussia's house not too long after we got done swimming at the lake. I quickly climbed out of the car after Spain and stared up in awe at his house. It was huge! Why is everyone richer than me here? It's not fair damn it. France has a camaro, Prussia has close to a mansion for a house, Romano's grandpa owns the school so he must be rich. What does Spain have? A pet bull and huge tomato field behind his house? Haha, I doubt that.

"C'mon! Don't just stand out here and dawdle." Prussia said. He walked to the front door and knocked 4 times. Why does he have to kno-..

"Was?"

"Wunderbar! You're here. Now go over to Ita's house or something bruder." Prussia waved his hands in Germany's face as we all walked past him.

"I'm not leaving my own house." Germany's eyes widened slightly when he saw me. "_? I'm surprised to see you with these dummkopfs." Germany stated as I walked past him.

I looked over my shoulder and shrugged. "I didn't really have a choice in the matter."

"Ah. That might explain it." He sighed as he closed the door behind us. "Can I get you anything before my bruder keeps all of you in his room?"

I smiled and nodded. "Do you have any soda?"

"_! The hell are you doing? Holen Sie sich hier unten(Get down here!)!" I heard Prussia call out from what sounded like a basement. I didn't even realize they left me up here.

"I'm talking to Ludwig damn it! Hold on a sec!" I answered back. I exhaled sharply and let out a chuckle. "How do you put up with him?" I asked.

He smiled a ghost of a smile. "He's mein bruder. I have to put up with him. That..." He handed me a can of Mountain Dew and I popped open the top, taking a sip. "..und he raised me since our Vatti left. I love him. Even if he is a pain in the arsch."

I grinned. "That's so sweet Ludwig. 'Cause if he was my brother, he'd be kicked out by now." We both laughed for a moment, but then it was interrupted as Romano came up the stairs.

"Get downstairs damn it." He didn't even give me a second glance as he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away forcefully.

"I'll talk to you later Ludwig." I said. I saw Germany wave before I was taken down the stairs. Romano whipped his head around and glared at me severely.

"What the hell are you doing talking to that damned potato bastard?" He whispered harshly as we stopped in the middle of the staircase.

"What are you talking about? Ludwig is a nice guy! And he just so happens to be my friend, so I have every right to talk to him." I snapped.

Romano held back a snarl. "I don't want you talking to him."

"Tch, you don't control me. Why does it bother you so much anyways? We're just friends." I narrowed my eyes at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. His face turned slightly red and he tilted his head to stare at the floor. I pulled myself out of his grip and flicked him in the forehead. "That's what I thought. Now let's go. The guys are probably waiting." I pushed past Lovino as his gaze stayed focused on the ground. As soon as we started walking down the stairs again, I heard scrambling and a scuffle of feet. Along with a yelp as someone seemed to have fallen. I pursed my lips and turned a corner into Gilbert's room. The guys were in separate sides of the room. Gilbert was sprawled out on the couch, avoiding eye contact as he tried to look as casual as possible. Antonio was lying on his stomach on the opposite side with clothes and items on the floor around him. So he must've been the one to fall. Francis was leaning against a wall whistling a random tune. I walked in the room and they all turned to their attention to us rather skeptically.

"H-Hey _~." Spain smiled from the floor. I rested my palm over my face.

"You guys were eavesdropping weren't you?"

"Pfft, eavesdropping is for un-awesome people. And I assure you Frau, I'm awesome."

"Ha. Yeah. Ands pigs can fly." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't know mom cher. I've seen notre ami America jump pretty high." France snickered.

"That's mean! Alfred isn't a pig."

"Yes he is." Everyone, excluding me, agreed in unison.

"Jerks." I mumbled and sat on the arm of the couch since Prussia was lying across the rest of it. Spain stood up from his spot, brushed himself off, and made his way over to us. France did the same and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Whoop. Some party." Romano's words dripped with sarcasm.

"Oh yeah! Who wants some original German beer?" Prussia shot up from the couch and made his over to a fridge he has by his wardrobe.

"I do! I do~!" Spain raised his hand up like a little child and waved it around. I giggled and he smiled at me. Romano scowled.

"Here we are~!" Prussia came back with two 12-pack cases of beer. He dropped them on the table next to France and started handing the beer cans out. He threw one in my direction and I flailed my arms to try and catch it. "Kesesese~. Nice catch Katzchen." He teased. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"BLECH! This is why I prefer Italian wine over this German shit!" Romano shouted as he wiped his mouth.

"Aw. Roma~. But the beers so good." Spain poked his cheek and took a sip of his own beer.

"Then here! You have mine! I'm not drinking any of this." Romano practically threw his can at Spain who barely had enough time to catch it.

"You're so mean Roma!" Spain pouted. I took a sip of my own beer and widened my eyes in surprise. Wow, this is good beer! I took another sip and soon enough I chugged the whole thing.

"Haha! Who knew _ was such the drinker, non?" France laughed and I leaned over with my hand outstretched, signaling that I want another.

"That's good!" I grinned.

"Kesese~! It's German beer. Of course it is!" He handed me another one and I quickly popped open the top. Romano rolled his eyes at the sight.

"Cazzo di idioti." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

**LOVINO'S POV**

What the hell happened? Everything was fine a moment ago. Now all of a sudden, Spain is stripped down to his tomate boxers and dancing around the room to some annoying Spanish-pop music. France is making out with a fucking broom that's been who knows where. Prussia is ranting on about how awesome he is to no one. More specifically, a damn wall. And _ is...

"Lovinoooo~." She giggled as she crawled up to me. I was sitting in a corner, hiding myself so none of those drunk bastards would try anything.

I sucked in my breath and glanced at her from the corner of my eye.

"Entertain meee. I'm b-boreeed." She slurred as she poked my cheek repeatedly.

"No. Go dance with Spain or something damn it." I pushed her off and she stumbled back, falling on her ass.

"Ow! That hurt Lovi.." She looked up at me from the floor with her bottom lip sticking out in a childish pout. I bit my lip and tried not to pay attention to her lips. Her fucking cute, kissable-looking lips. I widened my eyes and quickly slapped my cheek as hard as I could. _ gasped and grabbed my wrist when I raised it to slap myself again. What the hell is /wrong/ with me!?

"Lovi! Don't do that." She frowned at me. For a drunk person, she still has some sense left. I'll give her that.

"I had a reason damn it. Don't touch me." I wretched my wrist away from her grip with a heavy blush dusting my cheeks. Her hands felt so soft..

"B-But, I don't like you hurting yourseeelf." She hung her head and I could hear her sniffling as if she was about to cry. Oh fuck. N-No no no! She can't cry! Stopping women from crying is such a pain in the ass! Especially when they're drunk.

"I-I'm sorry Lovino..." She covered her face in her hands and began to sob. I felt myself panic and I hesitantly rested my hand on her head. Jeez, this is such a pain.

"It wasn't you fault? I, uh, was thinking of something I shouldn't have and had to get the thought out. Slapping myself was the best way." I paused. "S-So don't cry! Stop crying!" I saw her lift her head up and stare at me for a moment. I turned my gaze away so I won't get caught up in her eyes. Her sparkling (e/c) eyes...

...

Fuck. I really need some help.

...

"T-Thoughts you shouldn't have had?" She looked up at through teary eyes and I felt like my heart was ripping in two.

She eyes suddenly narrowed and she shot up to her feet.

"Y-You were thinking of taking advantage of me, weren't you?!" She out bursted.

"What!? I was not!" Damn it. She's one of those bi-polar drunks.

"Then what were you thinking o-of!?" She wobbled a bit and nearly lost her balance and I almost reached up so would not fall.

"S-Something that happened earlier! None of your fucking concern!" I shouted back.

"Well, *hic* what if I want to know?" She snapped and crossed her arms over her chest. Her face seemed to have turned a brilliant red and she turned her head away.

I blinked a few times in slight confusion. "Why would you care damn it?"

She kneeled down and rested her chin on her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs. "B-Because..." She hid her face in her knees.

"Perché?" I asked in a surprisingly soft tone.

"I-I...uh...I l-like y-..." I saw her sway on her feet as she tried to keep balance, but she could not maintain it and toppled over onto my lap.

"Chigiii!" I shrieked. I was about to push her off when I realized that she fell asleep. I sighed and ran my fingers through her (h/l)(h/c) locks. I leaned over and kissed her temple gently.

"I...I like you too _." I rested my head against the wall behind me.

"O-Oi! I want...kesese...some action too!" Prussia wobbled up to us and then face-planted onto the ground next to me. I scowled at him and kicked him away as much as possible without waking _ up.

"Roma~~. Don't forget meee." Spain giggled, yes giggled, and made his way over to us.

"No! Go away!" I whispered loudly at him. He ignored me and crawled onto _'s lap. Using her as a pillow. I was about to say something in protest, but he fell asleep too. Next thing I knew, France was leaning on the wall next to me and used my shoulder as a support. I growled in frustration.

"Way to ruin the moments you dumb fucks.." I cursed.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Hetalia, yo. 3**

* * *

Ow. Fuck. Shit. My head. I mentally cursed Prussia for giving me such delicious beer that gave me such a painful hangover this morning. My eyes slowly started to flutter open and squinted at the light that came in from the windows.

"Shut uuuup..." I whined and glared at the sunlight in front of me. My body felt numb. Or at least...my legs did. And why is everything sideways? My eyes suddenly widened a fraction and I turned my head a bit to see Romano's head hanging over as he slept. His back was pressed against the wall and that's also when I felt a hand on my hip. A sudden blush crept it's way to my cheeks and I gulped. I-I fell asleep on Romano?! Someone slightly mumbled in their sleep and a grip on my legs seemed to have gotten tighter. What the heck? My gaze dropped to my legs and saw Spain's arms wrapped around them, using them as a pillow as he drooled on them too.

"GET OFF!" I shouted and instantly regretted it when the echoing rang in my ears and increased my headache. That...and I woke everyone up.

"Mon dieu! What was-ow!" France yelped and sat up, causing his head to bump with the broom that was leaning against him. Romano woke up with a snort and lifted his head so fast that it collided with the wall behind him. The bump woke up Spain as well and he dug his fingers into my leg and curled up in on himself, looking scared and alert. It was quiet for a moment until we all heard a low groan. My attention was suddenly caught by Prussia lifting his head off of the ground next to the four of us. He yawned and blinked tiredly at us. Suddenly, he smirked a bit.

"Don't tell me I miss out on a foursome~."

Cue my shoe colliding with his face. He shouted out and grabbed his nose, sitting up groggily. "O-Ow Katzchen! That hurt the awesome me!" His ruby eyes narrowed at me in a half-hearted glare and he looked around his room. Beer cans, clothes, and a few other objects were scattered around. A small chirping reached my ears and I sat up, looking around. Spain released my legs and sat up as well. Instead, he leaned over and rested his head on my shoulder. I heard Romano growl menacingly behind us. Though, I'm not sure at what.

"Will you fucking make that chirping stop?!"

"Oh no! Gilbird! Where are you buddy?" Prussia quickly scrambled to his feet, staggered a bit, and started to tear his room apart even more.

A loud thudding of boots came from the stairway and Germany came into view a few moments later holding a tray of pills and 5 glasses of water. Something was different about him though.

"West! And Gilbird~! Kesesese, there you are." Prussia rushed over to his brother and picked up a yellow fluff ball off of the other German's head. Oh. That was it. "Danke bruder." He placed the chick on his head and Gilbird happily nuzzled into his mop of white hair.

"Ja. Whatever." Germany sighed irritably and took cautious steps into the room. "Honestly Gil, clean up your room." He scolded and placed the tray down on the, surprisingly, clean coffee table. His gaze turned over to Romano, Spain, France, and I, and he motioned to the water and medicine. "Here. It'll help with the hangover side effects a little." With that, he spun on his heel and stalked out of the room.

"Oh bueno. I really need it." Spain sighed and picked himself up off of the floor to walk over to the tray. France was next. Then I heard Romano stand up as well. However, he stopped in front of me and offered a hand.

"H-Here. I'll help you up."

I blinked at him for a few moments, not saying anything, and then smiled and took his hand in mine. Romano swiftly pulled me to my feet and the force of the headache slammed into the front of my head.

"Owwwww!" I complained and snatched my hand away from his so both of my hands were holding my head. My knees nearly gave out from under me when everything seemed to have blurred and a black ring thing came into my vision and had me almost falling over. Romano grabbed my arm so I wouldn't fall over and led me to the couch, practically throwing me on it. I glared at him, but then stopped momentarily when he shoved the glass of water and pills in my face.

"Take them." Romano frowned at me and waited for me to take them out of his hands before he turned and grabbed his own glass of water. He didn't take the pills however. I guess he didn't drink as much as the rest of us.

"Than-"

"I don't want you fucking acting all messed up and whiny all day." He muttered. So that's the only reason he wants me to take the medicine? Jerk. I scoffed and popped the pills in my mouth and swallowed them down with the help of the water. I'd have to thank Germany after this.

"Kesesese~. So what are we gonna do today? It's only Saturday verdammt." Prussia asked us as he lounged lazily on his arm chair next to the couch. France took a seat next to me and threw his arms over my shoulder.

"How about we just drive around, oui~? We can stop somewhere when we want to go there." France suggested and starts playing with my hair. I chose to ignore him, but I smiled.

"That actually sounds like a good idea~." Spain chimed in.

"Ja! Let's do that!"

We all nodded in agreement.

"Gute~! Now...everyone get dressed. You guys can borrow mein clothes if your's got dirty or something. _? You can borrow mein twin's clothes." Prussia scrambled off of the chair and headed for the stairs, motioning for me to follow him. I did.

"You have a twin?" I asked curiously.

"Ja~. We're not blood related however. Her name's Julchen. Kesesese~. She's pretty awesome. Almost as much as me!" Prussia boasted and I laughed.

"Haha, that sounds pretty cool. Does she visit often?"

"Nah. She's all the way in Germany and rarely visits. We just keep some of her stuff here just in case." He smirked and led me to a room down the hall. He opened the door and all I saw were boxes everywhere and a single bed in the corner of the room.

"It's...nice."

"Eh. We never really decided to work on it since she rarely visits." Prussia shrugged and moved a few boxes to the side before pulling one out and opening it. Inside was a set of clothes which consisted of a few shirts, undershirts, panties, bras, and many many mini skirts. I dead panned when I spotted the skirts.

"No way."

"Was?"

"I'm not wearing a skirt that short. I don't know what would possess your twin to wear those kind of things, but I /refuse/ to wear them."

Prussia started to laugh and he pulled out a skirt to wave it in my face. "Aw. Does _ hate skirts? Kesesesese~." I scowled at him and grabbed the skirt to throw it across the room.

"Yes _ does."

"You're no fun."

"Wasn't trying to be."

"So unawesome Katzchen. So unawesome." He shook his head at me in a mocking manner and stood up. "You choose from the box and change. I'll head back downstairs before any of those dummkopfs try to kill one another." Prussia smirked at me before spinning on his heel and walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

I sighed heavily and rummaged through the box some more. Oh come on Julchen. You must have a pair of pants somewhere! It took me, or what felt like an hour, 15 minutes to finally find a pair of decent length, black shorts. They actually came to my mid thigh.

"Finally." I muttered under my breath and picked out a white blouse to go with it. Unfortunately, it was one of those shirts that button up to the middle of your chest to expose it instead of all the way to the neck. Since all of her shirts were like that, I didn't have a choice in the matter. I got dressed quickly and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"_?" I stopped in my tracks when I heard the thick German accent coming from the kitchen table. Sure enough, I turned my head and saw Germany sitting there with a newspaper in his hand. "Why are you wearing mein twin's clothes?" He asks and a tiny hint of pink rose on his cheeks.

"H-Huh? Oh. Sorry. The guys and I are going to hang out today and I needed something to wear. And since my original clothes got dirty from the drinking last night...and I didn't want to wear Gilbert's...so he let me borrow some of Julchen's." I paused and stared at him. "Does it bother you? If it does, I'll find something else..."

"Oh, nein nein. It doesn't bother me. I was just curious..."

"Okay then~." I smiled at him and opened the fridge to see if I can find something edible.

A sudden stampede of stomping started to hurry up the stairs and then France and Prussia bursted into the room, grinning. "I won!"

"Nein! I won!" Prussia pushed France out of the way and rushed over to where I was, knocking me to the side.

"Hey!" I shouted and pushed him back.

His eyes widened a fraction and he smirked at me. "/Someone's/ being fiesty this morning~. Kesesese~."

"Eh? _, you look so cute in that outfit~!" Spain beamed and pulled me to him in a hug. I squeaked and tried to escape, but it was in vain. Damn it, his hugs are too awesome and strong to escape. However, France came over and pulled me out of Spain's arms. I thought I was saved, but then he hugged me instead. I dead-panned and sighed.

"Can I go one day without being hugged?"

"Nein."

"Non."

"Nope~!" The BTT answered in unison and I scowled.

"Fuck..."

"So West! What is there to eat? Do we have pancakes?" Prussia slammed the fridge door close and plopped down in the chair across from his brother.

"Um...ja. I think we have stuff to ma-"

"_! MAKE US PANCAKES!" Prussia suddenly stood on his feet and took me away from France to shake my shoulders violently. "The Awesome Me demands pancakes! Matthew let me borrow some of his original Canadian syrup and I. MUST. USE. IT. It's so awesome!" He kept shaking me and I tried to speak, but couldn't even manage a sentence. Finally, Germany stood up and decided to rescue me before Prussia actually manages to do some damage to my brain or something. It sure felt that way.

"Bruder. Stop shaking _." He grabbed Prussia's shoulder and pushed him towards his friends before leading me across the kitchen. He took down the pancake ingredients and a griddle to cook them on. "Here." Germany nodded and opened the fridge to grab a beer before walking out of the room.

"Thank you~!" I called out and smiled at him before he left. He smiled back.

"Just make the damn pancakes already you idiot." Romano snapped from his seat at the table.

"Oh shush."

"Make me!"

I frowned at him and took some of the pancake mix to throw it in Romano's face. The expression on his face went from one of shock to anger. He wiped off the flour-like substance on his face and tried to hit me back with it. I dodged out of the way just in time, and so instead he managed to get Spain instead.

"Ow! What was that for Lovi?" Spain pouted and grabbed some mix for himself. He tried to dump it on Romano's head, but got it all over Prussia.

And that's how we ended up having a pancake mix war in the kitchen. The mix was flying everywhere and all over the kitchen floor, counters, table, etc.

Germany must've heard the commotion going on and he stalked inside, glaring.

"What the hell is going o-!" He cut his sentence off as he all froze in place. I was currently thrown over France's shoulder as Prussia was about to slam a handful of pancake mix in my face, and Spain was on his back as Romano was sitting on his stomach trying to strangle him. We all stared at Germany in surprise.

"You have five seconds to get the fuck out before I kill you.." Germany muttered furiously as he clutched the beer in his hand, nearly shattering it.

"Eine..." I was let off of France's shoulder.

"Zwei..." Romano climbed off of Spain and helped him up.

"Drei..." We all tried to brush as much pancake mix from our bodies as possible.

"Vier..." All five of us scrambled past him as rushed to the door.

"Fünf...!" By the time we heard him shout five, all of us were out the door and standing in the driveway looking scared out of our minds.

"Mi amigo...your brother is very scary when he's angry, si?" Spain mumbled to Prussia.

"Ja! Ya think? I have to live with the guy!" He shouted and placed his hands on his hips. "Alright you dummkopfs...Are you ready to go on an adventure?"

"Si!" Spain smiled.

"I am~!" I said.

"Oui, mon ami."

"Sure. What the fuck ever..."

"We'll someone sounds enthusiastic." I nudged Romano with my elbow gently and smiled. He glared and nudged me back.

"Zitto.."

"Gute! Now shut up and get in Francis's car." The five of us checked to make sure if we had any more pancake mix on us, France's demand, before climbing in. Romano managed to get the passenger seat this time, so I had to deal with Spain and Prussia in the back. Of course, I was placed in between them.

"Alright guys, where first?" France asked as he started the car and started to back out of the driveway.

We all stayed quiet and exchanged glances with each other. When France made it to the road and began driving, I groaned.

"We have no idea where the fuck we're going do we?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Whoo! I'm almost done! /headdesk.**

**I do not own Hetalia. Hima-papa does! ;3; **

* * *

All five of us were sitting in France's car quietly. Surprising, right? I thought I was finally able to get some peace and quiet. Then...it happened. The radio was playing quite softly in the front, but Spain was somehow able to hear it playing.

"France~! Amigo. Can you turn it up, por favor?" He asked and France only let out a laugh, happily obliging with his request. Romano let out an annoyed growl and rested his elbow on the window as he stared out of it. Prussia threw his hands in the air, nearly smacking me in the face, and cheered.

"Hell yeah! I love this song!"

Now. I wasn't going to join in on this song since I don't know it well enough to sing, but I have heard it. Several times. Ever heard the song, 'I Know You Want Me' by Pitbull? Yeah. That's the song. I wanted to rest my head on a window like Romano, but since I was stuck between the two people singing at the top of their lungs, I didn't have a choice in the matter. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and Prussia leaned in close holding up a finger with each number he said along with the song. "Ein, zwei, drei, vier."

"You do know he said the numbers in Engli-"

Another hand rested on my opposite shoulder, cutting me off, and Spain did the same thing. "Uno, dos, tres, cuatro~."

My face heated up since both guys were so close to my face, but then they backed off and continued to sing. I had to admit though...they sang pretty well. Spain more so though.

"Rumba, si. Ella quiere su Rumba, como? Rumba, si. Ella quiere su Rumba, como? Si es verdad que tu eres guapa. Yo te voy a poner gozar. Tu tiene la boca grande. Dale ponte a jugar, como?" Spain sang perfectly with his-Spainish-ness-and I smiled at the two. They're such idiots.

This continued on for a while until the song finally ended and Prussia laughed loudly. "Kesesese~! Oh mein gott, we are so AWESOME!"

"Si, mi amigo~!"

"Hey _, what did /you/ think of our singing?" Prussia smirked and threw his arm across the back seat and behind my head. I rolled my eyes and snickered.

"I think I can finally hear again." I teased and Spain pouted.

"Aww! Did _ really not like our singing~?" He sounded a bit upset over it and I bursted into laughter.

"I was kidding Toni. Of course I liked you guys' singing~." I reassured with a smile.

"Ah. That's bueno!" Spain threw his arms around me and pulled me to him in a hug. I didn't struggle against him since I started to get used to his hugs. I kind of wonder what Romano's hug would feel like...or his kisses...

...

What?

I instantly felt my cheeks grow hot and I buried my face in my hands. "W-What the hell?" I muttered under my breath.

"Eh? Are you okay, quierdo~?" Spain pushed me back by my shoulders, out of his hug, and blinked at me. My (e/c) eyes averted his own green ones.

"I-I'm fine..."

"Kesesese~. Then why are you blushing so much?" Prussia teased me as he started to poke my cheek repeatedly. I swatted his hand away only to have him come back and continue poking my, still, flared cheeks. Why did I even think that..?

"I a-am not!" I stubbornly shouted at him.

"Hehe, but he's right _! Your face is so red! Almost as red as Lovi's when /he/ blushes~! Both are so lindo!" Spain raised his hands to his cheeks and started gushing about how our blushes are so cute. I rolled my eyes at him and, again, slapped Prussia's hand away. He actually kept his hand to himself this time, but he laughed at me and ruffled the top of my head.

"Hey." France finally spoke up after all of our chaos in the back seat.

"Ja?"

"I forgot that I need to go shopping for a few things~. Let's stop at Wal-Mart real quick, oui?" We were currently at a red light, so he turned to his in the driver's seat and grinned.

"That's fine with me." I answered and the other two bobbed their heads in agreement.

"Ah, merci. Romano? You don't care, right?"

"Shut the fuck up, wine bastard."

"Such language~! Big brother only asked you a simple question!" France pouted at him and pressed his foot back on the gas when the light turned green.

"Y-You're in no way /my/ big brother!" Romano shouted and clenched his hand into a fist, shaking it at France in a threatening manner. The latter of the two only laughed and winked at him. Which caused Romano to blush immensely from embarrassment and put his hands back down. All five of us were sitting in a comfortable silence. Prussia was leaning against the window, looking cool. Or at least trying. Spain and I were talking quietly amongst ourselves and laughing occasionally, making Romano turn around and glare at us. until.../it/ came on the radio.

"Oh shit.." Romano mumbled and slapped his hand over his face. I grinned widely and started to laugh.

"HELL JA! Turn it up Francey-pants!" Prussia nearly screamed as he started to move along to the music.

"This is our song, _~!" Spain explained as France turned it up so loud he almost had to shout over the music. After I heard the first tune, I laughed even harder and leaned against Prussia for support.

"When I walk on by, mädchen be looking like 'Damn he fly'." Prussia winked at me playfully and I shoved him away, rolling my eyes with a smile.

"I pimp to the beat. Walking on the street in my new lafreak, oui." France sang from the driver's seat, swaying to the beat of the song.

"This is how I roll. Animal-print pants outta controlar." Spain patted his legs in rhythm along with the line. I sat in the back seat, watching all three members of the Bad Touch Trio sing with 'their' song. I am so lucky I became friends with these idiots.

Prussia leaned against me and flexed his biceps. "Mädchen, look at that body."

"Niña, look at that body."

"Fille, look at that body."

"I work out!" They all shouted in sync and flexed their muscles. I could've sworn I was crying from laughing so hard. To prove my point, Spain reached out and chuckled along with me, wiping at my eyes. All of them said the same lines two more times and when I finally managed to breath again, I started to sing along with them~! Hearing all of them having so much made me want to sing too!

Prussia: "When I walk in the spot."

Spain: "This is what I see~."

Me: "Everybody stops and they staring at me."

France: "I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it."

All of us except for Romano: "I'm sexy and I know it~!"

We all paused for a moment when we heard a loud thump. I looked around the car and noticed Romano slamming his forehead against the window. Quite harshly actually.

"Mon ami, what are you doing?" France asked whilst snickering as he turned down the blasting music for a moment.

"Kesesese~. He's just jealous of our singing."

"No need to be jealous Roma! You could've just sang along with us you know~." Spain chimed in happily and leaned forward to place his hand on the other's shoulder. A low growl could be heard and I immediately took Spain's hand away before he would lose that hand.

"Hey now! Calm down. We were just kidding Lovino. No need to be so angry about it." I rolled my eyes at him and he stopped banging his head to look over his shoulder. His hazel eyes met mine and, even though I always hold his glare, I uncharacteristically looked away. My cheeks started to flare up in the process. G-God, I can't even look at him anymore. The car came to a sudden stop when I finally realized that France actually made it to the Wal-Mart parking lot a few seconds ago.

"Okay! Everyone is coming inside or I'm going to leave you here, oui?" France said. Without giving us time to even say anything, he opened the driver's door and climbed out. Romano followed suit. Soon, we were all stretching out in the sun after the crazy, sing-a-long, car ride.

Our little group headed inside and I let out a content sigh when we walked underneath the air conditioning.

"Wow, that feels soooo goooood." I moaned out and spun around in a circle underneath the air. Prussia and France started to snicker at Romano, who was shouted at them for something as his face was a bright red. "Eh?" I asked to know one in particular. My shoulder slumped in a shrug as I followed them.

"Okay. I'm going to go get...whatever I need to go get. You four can wander around for all I care. Just, don't do anything stupid. Big brother France does /not/ want to be in charge of you all." He warned us all as if he was a mother warning her children. Knowing Spain and Prussia...that could have been exactly what he was doing.

"Yes ma'am!" Prussia raised his hand up in a mock salute to the retreating Frenchman. France briefly looked over his shoulder to flip Prussia off, but the latter of the two only laughed loudly.

"Alright! Time to reek some havoc in the place!" Prussia exclaimed and started running in some random direction.

"Wait! Amigo, France told us not to reek havoc!" Spain tried to plead and followed after him. Romano and I stood in silence as we watched the two of them keep running and soon disappear from our sight.

"We have to go get them, don't we?" My eyes wandered over to glance at Romano and I could almost physically feel the irritation radiating off of him.

"/Si/." He took a step forward, more like a stomp, and marched the same way our friends headed.

* * *

**Writing the multi-lingual 'Sexy and I Know It' song was so much fun. xD**

**BY THE WAY! Please review? ...Grazie~! **


	12. Chapter 12

When most people think of Walmart, their first thought is probably, _"Oh! I'm just going to go shopping and then leave. Nothing fun or crazy is going to happen."_

…How wrong they are.

After Prussia ran off with Spain trailing behind him and shouting about how they shouldn't do anything stupid, Romano and I had to follow them to make sure they stick to that rule. As of that moment, we're not doing a very good job at enforcing that rule at all.

"Kesese~! Take that!"

"Ow~! That hurt!"

I let out a loud sigh and ducked my head a bit to avoid a large, plastic ball being thrown in my direction. My (e/c) eyes narrowed in the albino teen's direction as he snickered loudly. Why the hell did he just throw that at me? Spain grabbed one out of the large basket as well and threw one back in Prussia's direction, hitting him square in the face. I watched as the ball bounced off of his nose and roll down the aisle in no hope of returning to the basket unless an unfortunate employee shows up to clean up the mess. Or kick us out of the store.

A few glares were sent in our direction from passerby shoppers. Some of the children watching us turned to their parents, begging to join in with two teenagers seeing as how they were having fun making a mess.

"_."

The sound of my name snapped me out my little stupor and I turned my head in the direction of Romano who was still standing next to me. The feel of irritation and annoyance was basically radiating all around him, so I knew that if the two don't stop soon…

…We're going to be charged with murder.

I decided to step in carefully and deflect the toys with my hands as I stood in between Spain and Prussia.

"Hey. Guys. Can you guys, like, not do that here? France said not to play around and Romano is getting pissy. Like always."

"Hey!"

"So can you stop? Or at least do something not so…messy?"

Prussia and Spain blinked at me a few times before dropping their "ammunition" and nodding their heads.

"Si~! We can do something else!"

"Kesese~. Und I have just the thing to do!" The white haired male laughed and started to sprint off somewhere. Again. Spain followed of course, which left me and Romano to clean up the mess those two idiots decided to leave behind.

When that was done, we heard a loud shout coming from what sounded like the electronics part of the store. Romano and I exchanged glances before making our way over there.

"I fucking swear to God, I'm going to kill those two one day."

I chuckled a bit under my breath, but tried not to linger to long on that threat. Who knows if he might uphold that one day?

"Was the hell!? I totally pressed A you damn game!" Prussia shouted out at a wii system that was set up for people to try out certain games so they can buy one of their own in they like it. Spain let out a laugh next to him and waved the remote around.

"You're just a sore loser, Gil~!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am NOT!"

"Will you two just shut the fuck up already and stop messing around!?" Romano screamed at the two nations, managing to catch some more onlookers' attention. I let out a sigh and tried to hide my face. God, being with them is so embarrassing sometimes..

"You just don't know how to have fun, Grumpy Tomato!" Prussia stuck his tongue out at the Italian. A glare was shot back at him in return. Then — why am I not surprised? — he started to run off once more. Spain watched him for a moment before spinning on his heel and walking towards Romano and I, a smile on his face.

"Are you two following him around~?" He asked curiously and squeezed his way in between us. Romano let out a low growl and I just merely smiled at the tanned male.

"Unfortunately. We have to keep him out of trouble, you know?" I explained simply, taking a steps forward and walking in the direction I saw the other run off to. Spain answered with a, "Mhm." and started talking to the grumpy nation as happy as he could possibly be. As we searched around for Prussia, it was a while before I finally heard a girlish shrill coming from up ahead. ...Well this can't be good.

And why the hell are we heading towards the Women's Clothes section?

Romano was grumbling angrily as usual and Spain was chatting away like nothing was wrong with the Italian. Or the fact that he might get whacked upside the head if he doesn't shut up by said person.

"Oh. My fucking. God."

Romano stopped dead in his tracks, which caused Spain to bump into him, and then both of them collided into my back as well. Though /why/ he stopped in the first place was for a very good reason because standing not even 10 feet away from us was Prussia. Wearing girly sunglasses. A flowery hat. A bright pink halter top with a glittery design etched into it. Oh! Let's not forget the **black skinny jeans with the words HOT DAMN on his ass. **

"G-G-G.." My mind shut down.

_Rebooting: Mind processing…..5%._

He turned to look over his shoulder and I could see his eyes widen in panic, his pale hands waving around frantically in front of his face. "N-Neinneinnein! I-It's not what you think guys!"

"Oh puh-lease, sweetie. It is~. You like, look totes fabulous!" Another voice piped in happily.

The three of us - Spain, Romano, and I - all turned to look over at the newcomer showing up, a smirk on her face. That is a girl, right?

_Mind processing…..36%._

"S-Shut up Poland! How the hell was I supposed to know you would literally strip me down und make me wear this!? Fick, this is so embarrassing.."

"I'd say~!" Spain snickered happily and took out his iPhone to take a few pictures. Romano was looking over his shoulder and smirking evilly as he was probably telling him to post them on Facebook or something.

_Mind processing…..74%._

"Psh. This is like, total payback for you being so mean to Liet~."

"THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO!"

"And, I'm just now getting you back for it, broski~!" He lifted his hand up and curled his fingers repeatedly to signal that as a goodbye. "Toodle-ooh~! I hope to like, see those online Toni!" With those last words, and a flip of his hair, Poland stalked off in his hot pink heels.

_Mind processing….100%._

I opened my mouth to say something, but all that managed to spill out was loud laughter that echoed around the area. My (h/c) bangs fell over my eyes and I wrapped my arms around my stomach as I doubled over in laughter.

"H-Hey! It's n-not that funny!" Prussia shouted at me and immediately ran off to the changing room so he could get out of those ridiculous clothes.

Breathing started to become harder to do after a while since I managed to laugh for about 5 minutes straight.

"T-That..! Was so fucking funny! Oh my gosh! Ahahaha!"

Spain started to laugh a bit with me, coming up to stand next to me and place a hand on my shoulder. "Si, it was~! But don't you think you need to calm down, _?"

I took in a few deep breaths as I tried to go along with his advice, straightening my back and glancing over at the Spaniard. I occasionally let out a few giggles, but I managed to quiet down a bit more. "Y-Yeah…Okay. I'm…I'm calm."

"Bueno~!"

Romano rolled his eyes in our direction and opened his mouth to probably call us idiots or something, but then his ringtone went off, cutting him off before he could even say anything. He pulled out his phone and pressed the answer button, holding it up to his ear. "What?"

Spain and I exchanged glances and waited patiently so Romano would tell us what's going on. We could tell it was France on the other line since the other's face was always turning red and he kept shouting, "bearded pervert" into the phone. After hanging up on him, he turned to us and frowned. "Francis is ready to go. C'mon."

"Don't we have to wait for Gi—?"

"No. He found him on the way there. Let's go damn it."

I puffed out my cheek in a small pout but decided to follow after him nonetheless, talking to Spain the whole way. We were walking around for nearly 10 minutes before we finally spotted bright, blonde hair standing by the exit. Prussia was next to him with a heavy blush on his cheeks and France had his arm around him as he poked his cheek repeatedly. I guess he figured out what happened with Poland and is teasing him about it. The little scene brought a smile to my face.

"There you are! Oh mein gott, save me!" Prussia looked up at our little trio arriving and he sprung forward, running behind me and grabbing my shoulders as he used me as a human shield.

"Gil, get off me.." I huffed and wiggled around. No such luck.

"N-Nein! That damn Frenchie won't leave me alone!"

"Gil. /No one/ is going to leave you alone after the pictures are posted on Facebook." I laughed a bit at him and I reached behind me to loosen his grip on me. "So, are we ready to go?"

France nodded his head with a grin and swung a few grocery bags over his shoulder. Spain and Prussia followed after him, with Spain poking his shoulder and laughing at him as Prussia shouted insults at him in his native tongue. Romano growled irritably and followed soon after. I shook my head at the four of them and took a few steps forward to trail after them, but someone managed to catch my eye. My (e/c) gazed over my shoulder and it was if someone was staring at me. Though I couldn't particularly see them, I could feel it.

And I don't like it..

"_!"

I snapped my head forward again and all that I could see were deep pools of amber staring directly at me. Romano stood in front of me with his hands in his jacket pockets, a scowl on his face. "The hell are you doing? We need to go, idiota."

"O-Oh. Right. Sorry…"

The Italian blinked at me and raised a brow curiously. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I-I'm fine. Just…felt like someone was watching me is. I'm sure it was nothing." I smiled at him and hoped that he would just let the subject pass.

He narrowed his eyes at me as he probably let the story process through his mind, but then he reached forward and took my hand in his, dragging me towards the entrance. I saw that his face was dusted a light shade of orchid before he turned his head away from me.

"Si, I-I'm sure it was nothing.."

I let out a low grunt when I suddenly pulled forward by the grumpy nation - N-No I'm not blushing! - and let him drag me. Just as I was about to open my mouth to say something, his fingers intertwined with my own and that's when my cheeks were burning like fire. My lips curled upward into a soft grin and I closed my eyes happily, just letting his warm touch comfort my worries.

Maybe…loving him isn't as bad as I thought..


End file.
